Lost Memories
by Kaarlinaa
Summary: Something goes wrong in a investigation on a case of a vampire. Beast boy loses his precious Raven. Raven loses her memories, so she starts as a teenager and goes to school. Will her powers kick in? She makes enemies and a good friend (Kid Flash aka Wally). Will they begin a romantic relationship? Or will it be destroy by the people that want Raven?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TEEN TITANS! lol**

**Chapter 1**_**:**__** "Lost Memories"**_

* * *

_**Beast boys P.O.V**_

_No this wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to get hurt! It's my entire fault and now she's gone. I should've been there for her._ I said out loud as I punched the wall with my fist. I manage to bend it, I was so mad.

My heart was beating intensively; I was worried for my secret love. Not really a secret because, I did declare my love for her a few weeks ago. But the thing was we hadn't informed our team yet. We were planning on it, but now she's gone. Anger rushed through my veins. One stupid mistake, it took for her to vanish out of my life. _But why her. _I thought.

* * *

_**One Hour Ago (Normal P.O.V)**_

They were all gather in the living room, discussing about a mission they had to do today. They waited impatiently until the leader spoke.

"Okay, this is the case we are about to investigate. It is very dangerous, so we must open our ears. Something in Jump City has been killing people." Said our fearless leader.

"You mean like a serial killer?" asked the green changeling

"Yes, this thing has been killing random civilians, and leaving marks on them. Mainly on their neck, they investigated the marks so it looks like it is a male. That has been doing this, mainly to women.

"Like a vampire?" asked the empathy showing no concern into the topic.

"We don't know yet. That's why we must investigate the last place he was found. The Jump City's Museum, that has been abandoned more than 10 years, that's where they have been reported trails of blood from his victims." Said Robin

"What's this vampire you speak of?" asked the alien princess with a questionable look

From her question the green changeling decided it was his turn to speak. He got up and exaggerated saying "Well Vampires are known as sucking on people's blood and they are immortal." He finish saying and took a sit. Leaving a scare princess gasping from his answer.

"Is this true Robin?" asked the princess looking at her leader

"Well, that's more of a fantasy then reality." He tried to explain

But as soon as does words left Robins mouth Raven decided to speak up.

"We have powers, I'm half demon, Starfire is an alien, Cyborg is half robot, and beast boy can morph into animals. Are we a fantasy to you?!" she remarked then she got up and headed to her room.

She left everyone surprise by her sudden outburst. They decided to leave her, so she could cool down a bit. About an hour later they decided to meet up again in the living room.

Raven kept quiet, she didn't want another conflict between her and her leader. They all gather into the T-car and they headed to their location ready to investigate.

* * *

**_(Time Skip)_**

About an hour past, the sun began to lower down. Leaving a nice slow breeze of air come, no one actually talk they all kept quiet until they arrived.

As they arrived it was creepy, the building looked as if it was ready to fall. There was no light what so ever inside. Robin was the first one to speak, everyone turn their attention to their leader. As he gave directions for everyone to spread out and look for evidence. As they all walked into the building behind each other, Beast boy decided to steal a kiss from Raven. "Be safe," whisper to her.

Raven reacted too late, as she looked around to look at her boyfriend he was already inside the building. Raven was zoned out; she decided to shake it off as a small smile appeared on her face. Now it was her alone outside facing a gray old building, with broken windows, and fallen parts of the roof.

She decided to go in, as she was the only one outside. When she walked in, she received goose bumps. An amount of air had hit her; she wrapped herself around the cloak and began walking deeper into the building.

Several of minutes she had been walking, she looked at her communicator. Nothing showed up, she decided to use the light to see in the dark. Drops of water were heard, she felt as she was being watched.

She decided not to think about it and headed deeper into the building. Not even minutes later her leader spoke. "TITANS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK EVACUATE THE BUILDIONG IMMIDIUATLY!"

"Robin? I have achieved my goal I am outside," informed Starfire

"Someone has summon poison gas, we need to move out now!" yelled Cyborg over the communicator

"On my way" said the changeling

Everyone made it out except Raven who was lost. She thought about breaking out the building, but it would cause the building to fall down.

"Raven where are you?!" Robin asked impatiently and worried

Her heart rose to feel and hear someone behind me I turn around and saw no one.

"We are not alone" She tries to tell my team.

"Ra.e..whe..re..ar..y..o?" robin asked once more but the signal was getting caught off.

She knew it was Robin repeating the question.

"Raven? Oh how delightful sounds familiar." The mysterious voice said

Raven didn't dare to move, she froze right on the spot. She knew once simple mistake could cost her life.

"Now, you wouldn't happen to be the daughter of Trigon, the demon girl? You don't know how long I've been craving her blood." Spoke the mysterious voice as it came closer to her.

Raven was still clouded with many emotions; she knew something was going to happen. Before he could get any closer, Ravens emotions burst out. She sent a wave of black energy towards the vampire, impacting him into the wall. With that Raven took a run for it, She ran, she ran for her life. She hoped that it wouldn't be the last time she would see her friends.

Raven knew better than to think that, but somehow she got scared, frighten for her life. As she reached the entrance she could see that impatient teammates waiting for her. She tried to catch her breath, as the gas was affecting her breathing. She felt very dizzy as her energy began to drain.

Her teammates saw her, but before she could get out two strong arms dragged her away from the entrance. She screamed in surprise.

* * *

_**Beast boys P.O.V**_

"Raven!" I yelled as I saw two arms take her away. I was about to run for her but my leader stopped me.

"It's too late, the building will collapse in seconds now" Robin informed me

"We just can't leave her!" I said frustrated

Seconds later we heard a loud crash, we turn our attention towards it. The building indeed had collapsed and smoke was coming out. My eyes widen in shock, I was too late.

"Let's go before we get intoxicated!" Cyborg said sadly heading towards the T-car.

Angrily I got in; I hope Raven would be okay.

* * *

_**Ravens P.O.V**_

As two arms yanked me back in, I struggled to get away from its grasp. He threw me to the nearest wall harshly, I manage to break the wall and I fell down, and rolled over a hill. I was aching in pain. I couldn't even think correctly.

When I began to roll down the hill, I manage to see the T-car leave. The building was down, since he had thrown me out full force. I manage to stop rolling, and I tried to fly. But I soon crashed down, because the same person attacked me once more. I began falling down into a different building.

I tried to get up, so I could find a way to get back to the tower. But I heard a laugh, the vampire was laughing at me. My eyes were closed I kept them shut, he walked over to me.

"I didn't know the daughter of Trigon would be these weak." He teased

I threw him as far away from me as I could. I got up as quickly as I could even though; I knew I would collapse soon. It hurt, my body was bleeding wounded, I needed help. But where were my fellow teammates?

I flew out into the city; I honestly didn't know where I was going. But I was sure that I had lost him, lower and lowers my altitude got. I began crashing down; I landed in the sand next to the ocean.

I felt the cold wind hit me with its breeze, I would be complaining but my energy was drained. I began to close my eyes. Hoping that this would all be a dream and that tomorrow will be better. But who was I kidding? That's only if I make it alive today.

My mind began to fill with darkness.

* * *

_**Authors P.O.V**_

Hey Guys! I'm back lol. Well, this is not the sequel to the "Unexpected", but I do have that done. Well somewhat. But I wanted to post this story that I made in the beginning of the year. I hope you like it! Its going to be very intense. Well tell me what you think!

_**Review my story**_

_**Follow my story**_

_**Favorite my story **_

Thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**_ But if I did I would've continue the original show.

_**Chapter 2: **__** "New Beginnings"**_

* * *

_**Ravens P.O.V**_

I began to wake up, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings to find myself in a medical room. It was a small room, with lots of health equipment.

"Where am I ?" I asked clueless

After a few minutes of wondering I sat on the med bay. I was clouded by the thoughts that lingered in my mind. I was so confuse, I couldn't remember anything.

A few minutes after, an older lady about her mid fifties came in the room. She was wearing all white, which was normal if she was some time of nurse. She looked at me by surprise, and then she spoke setting a basket full of cloths down the table. "Oh, child I'm so glad you've awaken."

She began to examine me, I was a little tired and swollen but I didn't know why. I decided to ignore it and tried to pay attention to the lady. When she was done, she gave me some cloths and told me to shower in a small bathroom they had.

I didn't complain, and did what was asked. I should've been worried, who was this lady?

How did I get here? And most important, who am I?

I finished showering and some brand new cloths were waiting for me. I put them on, a purple tight shirt and some black skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror, and saw my reflection. There I was a tan light skin with, raven black hair, and purple blue-ish eyes. I looked about17 years old, I wonder how my life was back then.

I left the bathroom and saw some weird type of burn cloth in the trash. I thought it was weird, like a type of blue purple cape and a black suit mix in it. _Weird,_ I thought.

The old lady came in again. But this time she brought me food, and some type of medicine. She told me to eat; I was pretty hungry so I didn't complain. She gave me green tea, and some waffles. As I finish eating she told me takes some medicine.

"I can't remember anything." I told her

"The medicine will help" she responded

"Who are you?" I asked confused

"Just an old lady, trying to help a normal teen" she responded as she took some money of a cabin and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked as she set the money beside me, and an I.D next to me.

I picked it up, and I saw me_, Rachel Roth, Age 17_. I looked up the older lady; she gave me a warm smile.

"That's yours Rachel, and now you must go. Use the money to help you, and since you are under an adult age you must attend school." She said as she gave me a foldable of "Jump City's HS"

"Umm, well thank you. Well, thanks for everything. I do appreciate everything you have done for me." I said as I got up top leave.

She shook her head in acknowledgement, she waved goodbye as I left. I walked through the city, but I had no idea where to go. I felt lost, no memories I had. I saw a store nearby. A tea shop, I was awfully tired and decided to go in and take a drink.

The teas shop was very interesting, peaceful yet very dark. People that didn't like much noise, or even light was displayed there. They also did some poetry in there; I guess it was free for all. Any one that wanted to share a poem could.

I could tell the shop was brand new, since they were looking for employ's. I need to make money so why not? I asked for an application, they gave it to me. I order some tea to go and left. I didn't want to get delay, I had to buy a phone, and I needed a place to stay.

I quickly left and began to look around. I found a phone company place; I quickly got in and paid for a phone. I decided to get a one year contract. I left with an Iphone5 and headed to a Hotel.

It was about noon, I decided to hurry up so I can get some supplies and register to school. I entered the hotel and went towards the front desk. I liked the environment, peaceful and comfy, it seem like a top hotel. A female with a smile that pretended to care greeted me.

"Hello and welcome to Jumps top hotel, how may I help you?" she said in a cherry voice

"I'll like to rent a room for a year perhaps."

"A year?!" the women question looking at me up and down, trying to see if I looked like a wealthy kind.

"Can you? Or do I have to call your manager?!" I told her irritated

She apologized and began to type on her computer. She told me how much it was going to be. Since I was staying for the year, she cut me a deal. I got my number for my room, which was room 11. I headed over there; it was quiet, just perfect.

I walked over to my room, I opened it and I was amazed. I couldn't even believe it, I was going to live in a very large room, with a Queen Size bed, and I had a good look at the city with my large window. And the bathroom, oh I couldn't explain. Large bathroom I also had a desk with an apple laptop and a mini fridge. The walls were color by a type of light almond color. And it smelled like vanilla roses, I just thought I was all a dream.

I quickly made my way over to the bed. I jumped only to feel like royalty. My body was so tired, that I just wanted to sleep for eternity. I laid there for a couple of minutes, until I began doing the rest.

I called a cloth company I saw in the web, while I was looking for materials. I order cloth online and shoes, I also other materials I needed for school books and little things and hair materials. Eventually I had everything covered by evening time.

I called Jump City's school for me to register in; it took me a while to convince the principle. But I manage to do it, after that I order some pizza. I got up and walked over to the large window that was displayed in the middle of the room. I sat on a chair nearby and look at the city.

Today was my first day, of me remembering what I have done. Who knows what happen before; I don't even know who I was. Maybe I've been Rachel Roth all my life, or maybe I was living a lie.

All my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I open it, only to fine the pizza guy delivering my order. I paid him and closed the door. I ate half the box, because I was really hungry. Dawn had come and it was almost time for me to sleep. Tomorrow awaited a new day, the day I would enroll in a new school and introduce myself as _Rachel Roth_ to the world.

* * *

_**Beast boys P.O.V (Present)**_

I walked towards the Living Room, I was calmer than before, but I still had a grudge towards my teammates. I was pretty mad that they didn't bother to help Raven, they didn't even look worried. Now she's gone, and it seems like I'm the only one that cares. I tried to hold back my tears, but it was too hard. They came down betraying me, all these affected me. I cried a river, I felt alone like no one understood me, and no one knew how much this hurt me.

After silent moments of tears escaping my eyes, Starfire came in and saw me crying, she gave me a comforting hug.

"Oh friend Beast boy I am also sadden for our friends loss."

I nodded as we sat on the couch, I didn't dare to speak I felt like my voice would betray me.

"I know how much you care for her, and I am sure she will contact us soon" she said trying to cheer me up

"I hope so, I really do."

After that, Robin and Cyborg had come in.

"We will search tomorrow for anything that would lead us to her." Spoke our leader as he turns his attention to the computer near the TV.

I nodded in agreement and left to my room.

As I walked towards my room, I blocked everything around me. One person lingering in my mind was Raven_. I hope I will see her again_, _but then again not everything goes as planned._

Soon everyone drifted to sleep.

* * *

AN: hello new readers lol! thank you for reading!

_**Tell me what you think**_

_**Follow my story for updates**_

_**Favorite **_

bye -kaarlinaa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, and I never will.**_

* * *

_**Chapter3:**__**"Meeting Wally"**_

-Next Day-

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

The sun began to enlighten the white curtains. The welcoming sunlight of a new day, I got up as the frustration hit that I had to begin school today. I heard a knock on the door; I made my way over to open the door. To see what I had order in the floor wrapped with boxes. I picked them all up and brought them to my room, I opened the boxes, to see everything I order in there. I picked out an outfit, black tight pants, with a purple waist shirt, and a pair of matching purple combat shoes. Of course a bra and panties, I made my way over to the shower and took a quick shower. I liked how they already had hair supplies provided for me. I quickly changed; I let my long black raven hair down, it reached to my waist.

I went back to the supplies, I took out some make-up and I applied it on me. It wasn't really noticeable but then again it still made me look better. I added some mascara, eye liner and I had a Raven necklace and some bracelets. Putting make up on was weird, it felt unnatural, but putting on the Raven necklace felt like it was a symbol something part of me.

I was lost in thought when, my phone began to ring. I had set it on my personal desk. I walked over there then I answered it knowing it was a call from my new school.

Hello?

"I just want to remind you, that school starts at 9am sharp, so you'll need to be there soon. Then I can give you, your schedule.

Oh okay I'll be there soon, thanks for calling.

"No problem. Bye"

As I finished brushing my teeth and all that other stuff I needed to do, I called a cab to take me to school. I took the bag I bought and took my I.D and some money; I threw a mirror and lipstick in there. I took my phone and its charger and left the room with my keys.

After 15 minutes of waiting through traffic to get to school. The cab dropped me off, and I headed in school. I managed to get a lot of attention from guys who would just stare at me. And of course, the same with girls but it was more of death glares then lust. I could feel the jealousy and lust in the air, I shook it off and I tried to look for the principal's office. It took me about 10 minutes for me to actually find it.

I knocked on the door, and after a few seconds. The door opened reviling an older lady about age mid 40's if you asked me.

"Rachel Roth?" she questioned

I nodded, she then asked me to come in and sit in her office. As she signals me to sit down, I did as asked. I looked around and I found myself in a good-sized room, with a book shelf filled with knowledge books. And the smell of coffee planted in the room.

The older women handed me a purple sheet of paper. _My schedule _

"Thank you" I said as I took it and looked through it.

"You may not know where your classes are by the looks of it; it states that you have been home schooled, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Okay, we will have someone show you around."

After she said that a kid came in the room. I had turn around to look at him. It was a guy with reddish hair with blue eyes, he look about age 17 and he had muscles.

"Hey! Just dropping off to see my wonderful principal." said the nervous teen, as he quickly took a glanced at me. I quickly turn my attention back towards the principle. She lifted an eyebrow knowing he had another reason for being in her office.

"Stop the games; now tell me the _real_ reason why you are here Mr. Wally."

I chuckled as his name.

His cheeks turned pinkish and he sighed.

"Well, I'm kind off intentionally sprayed a flash sign in the boy's locker room..." he said as he tried to explain himself

"Well, I actually thought it would come off but I forgot I use a permanent bottle of spray..." he fished explaining the situation he was in.

I mentally laughed at the fool who was in our room. How stupid could he be?

The principle signed and told him that he wouldn't be in trouble. But as his punishment, we would have to be my tour guide.

_Great, now I'm stuck with the pathetic fool._

He looked at me and gave me a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes; I quickly picked up my belongings and walked out the office. I had the boy follow me from behind. As we made it to the hallway he grabbed my hand stopping me, so I could give him my full attention.

I looked at him as I raised my eyebrow. He quickly let my hands go and began to introduce himself.

"Hey, well as you know I'm Wally West, and you are?" he asked as he stretched his hand to shake mine.

My name is Rachel… Rachel Roth." I told him as I looked at his hand weirdly.

"Awh, Come on Rae, yours suppose to shake my hand." He whined

"No… because, who knows where your hand has been, and don't call me _Rae._"

I walked away from him, not trying to make him show me around, he was getting annoying already. I was looking at my schedule I didn't know where I was walking. I suddenly tripped over a bump; I fell forward towards a guy that was coming my way.

He had fast reflexes and caught me, but we both fell into one another. My hands landed on his chest while his hands landed on my waist. We were so close, if I didn't know any better I could have swear I was blushing like mad. My heart began to beat very fast, and I just stared at him, not knowing what else to do.

_Oh lord, he is beautiful_.

I was staring at a tall muscular guy, with golden skin, and short black hair and with some green emerald eyes. I could just stare at his eyes forever. He was just perfect, a perfect young men.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he lifted me up, so I could stand correctly. Somehow I couldn't keep my eyes of him; I stutter and said "Uh…y-yeah"

He chuckled and said "My name's Snake, and I'm guessing you are new?"

"Yeah, and my name is Rachel." I responded to him, he nodded in acknowledgement. He also told me he will see me late, and then he left. I smiled and waved off.

I completely forgot about Wally, as I turned around I could see Wall and Snake giving each other a death glare. Finally Wally turned his attention towards me, and he walked passed me.

I asked him where he was going, and told me he was taking me to class. The way he said it to me was cold and with venom, as he was angry with me. I decided not to let it bother me, and I followed behind him.

We finally entered our first class, and I picked a sit to sit down. Snake came in seconds after and sat beside me. I heard Wally mumble something but I paid no attention. It seemed that Snakes presence was bothering Wally. He told me he would see me after class, and headed out the door.

Right after he left, a girl had entered. I heard people call here "The daughter of the Lucifer." I kept hearing the whispers surrounding the room about her. My attention turned to the girl, she was a white girl, with black hair, and if I wasn't mistaken she also had black eyes.

She was also walking towards me.

_Great_

She stood beside my desk and spoke looking directly at me, "Get out of my seat." She said with venom

If I did as she asked, I would seem like a worthless person. So, I knew what had to be done.

"No." I said blankly. Soon everyone's attention was towards us.

You could hear the "ooooh" and the whispering going around the class. I tried not to pay any attention towards them. I just focus on the girl and me.

"You have 3 seconds to get the fuck out of my seat." She said loudly for the class to see.

She said it so loud that even Wally appeared in the room. I knew I could not be the weak one, I wouldn't dream of it.

"You have 3 seconds to get the fuck off my face." I said dryly, she cooked an eyebrow and threw her back bag down, signalizing she was ready to fight.

I wasn't scared at all; I stood up while I pushed the desk over with my legs.

"So, you really want to go _devil girl_?" is spat at her making her angrier.

"Let's go bitch."

With that final word, I took a swing at her. My hand made contact with her left eye. She stumbled backwards, trying to regain her balanced. She threw a swing at me but I managed to dodge her hit. We kept hitting each other, I threw myself at her. So, now I was on top of her. I kept sending punches to her face, until two strong arms were taking me away from her.

It was no one other than Wally.

"Wally get the fuck off of me, I'm not fucking done!" I yelled out of rage, while I looked at the bruised girl on the floor.

"YOU BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Lucifer's daughter .

"Lucy calm down and go to the nurse's office." said Snake while he pulled her out the scene.

I was still struggling to get away from Wally's grip, so he brought me back unto the wall. He finally let me go. I immediately turned around to go after that Lucy girl. But instead I found Wally standing in front of me blocking my way out.

We were to close, I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I faced him and I stared at him down, I had no time to bullshit.

"Wally, I need you to move, I have unfinished business to attend." I said as I tried to get into the little amount of space that his sides left. But no help he ended up blocking me and moving closer to me. He shook his head and said "Sorry Rae but you need to calm down."

My heart was beating intensively; he was looking directly at me. I swear if he wasn't there I would have probably ripped her limbs out of her. I sighed and became calmer; I looked at Wally and gave him a hug. I had no idea why I did such thing but it felt right. He returned my embrace and told me to follow him. As we separated everyone was looking at us. Some were giving us looks while others laughed and continued on with the gossiping.

As we left the classroom I picked up my belongings and walked out. As me and Wally walked around the school, he showed me the rest of my classes. "Are we skipping class?" I asked curious of him taking me out.

He chuckled, "I see someone figured it out."

We made it outside and began to walk around the school. There was silence throughout the walk, until he spoke up.

"So, tell me about yourself?"

I was taken back, by his question. I stopped and looked at the ground. It felt like time stopped, I thought to myself. _Who am I?_

Wally notice my sudden change of mood, he stopped and asked me if I was okay.

I nodded and he quickly changed the subject, he was asking me about what had brought me into this school. I was going to tell him a lie. But before I could a phone rang. It wasn't mine, so it must have been his. He excused himself and answered it.

He never actually talked back to the person on the other side. He just greeted and hanged up, he looked at me and apologize because he had to go. I nodded, and I watched him go, after he left the bell rang, meaning time to switch class.

I sighed and went, to my next class. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**AU:**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed (:**_

_**Review**_

_**Follow**_

_**Favorite my story! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: And yet again I have not succeeded to own anything related to the Teen Titans.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**__** "The Search"**_

_**Beast boys P.O.V**_

Today was the day, the day we would search for Raven. It made me angry, how I was the only one who actually seemed to care about her disappearance. But today we were going to find her, and get answers. It was around noon-ish that the team had gathered around the living room. They were discussing on the procedures they would take. As they all acknowledged their responsibilities that each one would have to do. They all headed to their destination.

As they headed for the abandon building, it was a quiet ride. All beast boy could think about was the dark empathy. He looked out the window and watched the outside. Hoping that one day, he would show her whole world. Not having to worry about anything or anyone.

As they all entered the abandon building, they all took out their communicators to get the flash on. They walked in together, not wanting another teammate to be taken away. Beast boy noticed everyone's face went pale, he felt an urge of anger build up inside of him because, of what he was looking at. He saw blood all over the floors, as if someone had been thrown and had been losing a lot of blood.

Immediately star began to cry, she couldn't help but to remind herself that Raven was the victim in this horrifying scene. Robin had taken samples from the blood; we wanted to indicate if it was truly Ravens blood or other victims. As we got deeper into the building, it was much cooler, and the blood was multiplying. We reached into a puddle of blood, and then a piece of a cloak.

"No." I said not believing, Robin quickly took it and put it in a plastic bag. Suddenly a dark figure emerged from its hiding spot, which was on top of some tubes on the ceiling.

"She's gone" it said, it sounded more of a male voice to me.

"Who are you?" asked and angry leader, as he pulled out his bo-staff. The figure chuckled and introduced itself. "The name is Derek" he said in a voice, only Raven could master. He seemed like a tall figure, I couldn't really see his face. He was wearing a cloak, more like Ravens but black.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. After my question he threw Ravens cloak down at us. As we saw it fall, we looked at it. It had blood almost over it, and it was broken too. I landed on my knees, she couldn't be gone. I always promised her ill keep her safe, now I failed to accomplish it.

"She can't be gone" I whispered, I knew this couldn't be real. I mean she can't die; she has so much to live for. It just didn't feel right, but I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to see her anytime soon.

Anger rose through my body, I knew the beast would come out soon. It was ready to destroy and kill the person who dared to touch my Raven. Before Beast boy knew what was happening he blank out, now the beast was controlling his body.

"Arrrrhh" spat the beast as attacked the vampire. The beast was angry, and there was no holding him back. The beast wanted to eliminate the fool who had tested his patience, and the one who dare to touch his property. As the beast lunged at the dark figure, it vanished. As if the dark figure knew what he caused, and had it coming for him. The beast stood dumbfounded for seconds until, it acknowledged that the vampire made a fool of him, which had caused the beast to get furious.

The beast wanted to find the dark figure, so he broke down walls and smashed things together. The dark figure was now playing with the beast. As if he were the red light and the beast was the dog, trying to catch it. The beast teammates began to freak out, they knew they had to leave. Because, the beast would collapse what was left of the building.

They immediately evacuated the area; they waited on the T-car until the beast would come out. They knew he was strong, so they didn't worry as much. They all watched as the building collapsed, the air was filled with the dirty dirt that was demolished inside the building. Soon, the beast had come out, pushing a wall out in top off him. He quickly morphed back into beast boy, and fell down. He was now knocked out unconscious. The team quickly headed his way; Robin gave the order to go back to the tower. They took beast boy to the T-car, with his ripped cloths that barely, manage to look like clothing. He also had injuries, as he actually had an encounter with the dark figure.

As the Titans left the scene, they stood quiet in the car. While Starfire checked on beast boy, to see if there were any signals of him still being alive. Whatever evidence was left to get from the destroy building, was now gone. As they headed back to the tower, Robin knew if the blood samples weren't enough evidence to find any clue. He knew Raven herself, could be lost forever.

The dark figure was on top of them far away from their view, as they left he flew down. As he stood there with the wind blowing on his cape he grinned.

"Good, now they believe she is truly dead so I won't have to deal with the competition anymore." As he finished speaking he disappeared.

After several minutes later, the teen titans finally arrived at their home. They quickly took the green changeling to the medical bay. As the team work together to place him in the med-bay and connected all the medical connections to him, to read and study his condition. They figured out he was not badly harmed but he was recovering.

The team was desperately waiting for the changeling to awaken. The all had questions especially boy blunder, why was he acting like, someone had taken something that belonged to him? Did he owe Raven? Did the beast encounter the vampire?

So many questions were on Robins mind, but only Star knew the answer, for why beast boy was acting so protective over Raven. Yes, she knew their secret, but they didn't know she knew.

Boy blunder gave a loud sigh and he walked out the room. He went over to investigate the blood samples. Cyborg was checking his friends pulse and heart rates. While Starfire was lost in thought, she was thinking about the difficult life of her best friend Raven and her lover Beast boy.

Where ever she was, Star hoped she was okay.

* * *

_**-Time Jump- **_(_**Normal P.O.V**_)

After hours later, the changeling had awoken. He seemed lost at first as if he couldn't recall where he was before. "Ahh...Where am I?" he moaned painfully as he looked around the room.

Starfire walked up to him and gave him a bear hug. "Friend you are awoken, and you are the aright?" she asked in concern of her friend.

"Yeah, I think so… I just want to know what happened." The green boy said as he sat up. Robin had entered the medical room; he had heard the changeling wake up.

"You turned into the beast." Robin stated as he stood next to the wall. Beast boy bowed his head, not wanting everyone to see his disappointment.

"And well you kind-off destroyed the building and the chances of trying to find Raven are also ruined. I mean that only if she's still…" Cyborg was about to finish his words until, Starfire interrupted him.

"We will keep looking for friend Raven." assured the alien princes.

"That's only if there's anything to look for, the blood samples I tested was indeed Ravens blood. A lot of blood was scatter on the floor and walls, and maybe places we didn't even check. The possibilities of her even being alive are very limited." the fearless leader said with a voice that's seemed hopeless.

Now all eyes were on him, the changeling sighed. He knew it was his fault that Raven was now lost forever. Even though she was alive, wouldn't she have contacted someone?

The changeling decided to close his eyes, he tried to relax. He didn't want to think about all the negatives that were happening to him. The rest of his team took it for a sign and let him go. They knew he was going to blame it on himself. And there was nothing he could do about it now.

* * *

_**AU: Holy Crap! LOL. I feel bad for BB. Anyways!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**FOLLOW**_

_**FAVORITE**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Yet again I still don't own anything.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_**Friendly Flirting **

_**6 Months Later (Rachel's P.O.V)**_

Throughout the months of me re-starting my new life, and attending school. I have made friends and enemies, of course one of them is the devil girl also known as Lucy. I knew she didn't like me; of course I was the one who knocked her out. After that incident happened I began to get a lot of guy's numbers. Of course I wasn't interested, well at least not yet. They obviously flirted with me; I didn't return the favor though. Not that I didn't want too but, a problem was my best friend Wally. He was over protective of me.

Yes, Wally and I finally agreed to be friends, and as time passed by we became best friends. He was always there for me, but at times he would magically disappear. He would get calls and excuse himself; I just thought it had something to do with family issues. I didn't take much concern into it though. Yet again it was his business, and not mines. But when he did leave and I didn't have anyone to hang out with, Snake was always there for me. More like a second Best friend even though, we didn't hang out as much. Wally made it clear he didn't like him. And he didn't want me to do anything with him. I always felt something off about Snake, but I just thought Wally was getting to my head. So I just ignored the feeling.

At times we did fight for the smallest things and we would stop talking to each other for days. But we always apologize to one another. We cared about each other but then again I would always want to throw him out a window.

Right now, I was waiting for Wally over at my locker. Wally wanted to meet me here, before school started. As I waited patiently, I looked around where I was at. Not a lot of people were inside the building. I checked my phone and I had no new messages, suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey best friend" he whispered in my ear. He then hugged me from behind, letting his head rest in my shoulder. I felt a shiver throughout my body, something felt different I shook it off someone how I enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction.

I moved his head with my hand slapping him playfully. He once again gave me his goofy smile, I playfully rolled my eyes. "You get me waiting." I pointed out as I crossed my arms around my chest.

"I'm sorry I had something important to do." He said as he looked at me apologizing.

"Geez, good to know I'm not important to you." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He stretched his arms and brought me closer to him and embraced me.

"You know damn well how important to me you are." He said in a playful serious tone as he hugged me tighter.

"Yeah…yeah I get it now let me go." I said with a bored tone. He let me go and then asked getting serious. "Okay, so what do you want to do today?"

Before I could answer, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out and read the contact name _Snake. _I gave Wally a _hold up look; _he rolled his eyes and waited. But I just knew he would eavesdrop on my call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rae, I was wondering if I could talk to you in person very quick." He asked

"Uh…yeah where are you?"

"Outside…in my usual spot." he responded

"Oh okay I'll be right there then…bye."

As I hanged up, I turn to Wally I told him I had to go. He was surprised at first and suddenly he became angry, although I swear it was jealousy.

"Really… Are you kidding me? We were just talking!" he tried to point out arguing to trying to stall me.

I took my right hand and grab his cheek giving him a squeeze, and said "Now you know how I feel." I teased as I retreated my hand. He took his arms and to my waist, "Is that so?" he said darkly, I looked at him and pulled my tongue out on him. While my hands were on his chest, I tried to keep space between us. "Indeed" I responded back smiling.

He pulled me back, but close are faces were about to make contacted. I stared down into his blue eyes and he stared at my purple bluish eyes. If I didn't know any better we were going to kiss, but of course that didn't happen. Our moment and realization came back when a phone rang. Of course it wasn't mine, it had to be his.

We both stepped back quickly regaining our balance, we both looked like tomatoes blushing hard. We didn't look at each other we tried to avoid our gazes. A lot was going to my mind, _were we going to kiss? _I must have been really lost in my thoughts, because when I look back he was gone. I guess he did have something more important to do. I sighed and walk towards Snakes spot outside the school.

I knew whatever friendship me and Wally had, was probably dying. Our flirting games were affecting it, it's like we got more comfortable with each other or something. But I was truly giving me, mix messages.

I made my way outside where Snake was, more people were out here than inside the school. It didn't really surprise me. It was warmer outside than inside, I was wearing a blue belly crop shirt and some dark blue jeans, and white vans. I walked over to snake and I greeted him, his eyes were on me looking at my figure. He put his phone away and complimented me on how _good_ I looked.

"Hey you know we haven't hanged out like friends as much, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me after school." He asked easily not being at least nervous.

That's one of the things I liked about snake, he got quickly to the point not wasting time. But then again that can cause problems, and things could go wrong. I simply accepted his request and he took me to our class. We texted each other during classes, and before I knew it school was over.

As I walked over to my locker, I set my material back for tomorrow. I try to look for Snake throughout the crowd passing by, but I was also trying to look for Wally. But by the looks of it he was nowhere to be found. Snake called me over to him, so I walked where he was. We both headed towards his car and went to our date.

I tried to forget all this thoughts that lingered on my mind. They were mainly of Wally, and our moment. I wanted to have fun with Snake tonight and not regret anything. I decided to forget my troubles and focus on our date. Hopefully I wouldn't focus on the unnecessary just have fun.

* * *

AU: HEY! LOL

i hoped you liked this chapter, even though it was short. It would really help me if you guys **_reviewed_**. To know what you are thinking, lol.

well anyways

_**FOLLOW**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**FAVORITE!**_

-kaarlinaa


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Summer 2014 and I still don't own the Teen Titans.**_

* * *

_**Chapter: 6**_ _**"The Date"**_

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

He led me to his car; it was a normal looking black car. It smelled good, and it was clean, he asked me if I was ready to go. I nodded, and from there we headed to a fast food restaurant. We order food to go, and from there we went to the movies. It wasn't a movie theater it was more as a movie in a car. You know where there's a big screen and you watch the movie in your car.

We didn't really watch the movie, we talk to each other. More about us and our likings, I really didn't tell him about my past. I mean what was I suppose to say? He talked about himself, how he didn't have parents, so he was more on his own. He was counted as an adult now, he was 18. More or less we learn a few things about one another. The movie was about to be over so we decided to finish watching it, we stayed silent and I drifted to sleep. It was getting dark; it was probably midnight when I knocked out.

* * *

_**-Time Skip-**_

I began to stir and I woke up, I was adjusting to the light in a room. I knew it wasn't my room, but I was on a bed. My eyes began to wonder around, I knew I wasn't in my hotel. _"Whose room am I in?"_I said sitting up in the bed. It wasn't my room, the features from the room seemed like a guy owned the room. The room had posters and cool designs; the main colors were green and black some red. It was really creative how they set it up. It had illusions on the wall that you could stare on forever. One thing about the room was, it was freezing.

There was movement in the bathroom, near the bed. Soon the person came out, it was Snake.

"Hey you're awake." He said as he came closer to me. I was now looking at a half dressed guy, who was only wearing black sweat pants but no shirt. "Uh what am I doing here?" I asked trying not to stutter, but it didn't work.

He sat down next to me and started explain himself. "Well what had happen was, that you had fallen asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you. Of course, you didn't tell me where you lived, so I just brought you here to my apartment. And you know the rest you are awake."

"Oh what time is it?" I asked

He shifted his weight around and looked at the nearest digital clock. "It's about 2 am."

"Ugh..." I said not believing the time.

"What's wrong, you don't like being here with me?" he asked acting hurt.

"It's not that, it's just weird how I just knocked out and I wasn't that tired."

He smiled and asked seductively "So you don't mind being with me?"

I shook my head signaling I wasn't. "Why would I be?"

"Well, for starters you're very pretty." He said as on his arms position on the other side of my body. So, he was now blocking me from getting up. Or he was practically on top of me.

"Oh really?" I said as I raised an eyebrow

"Yup, you're very attractive, and you have a nice body." He said cockily as he leaned in towards me.

"You're not so bad yourself." I replied

"I like you." He said as he closed the space between us and kissed me. I was going to stop him, but something changed my mind. I kissed him back, letting him know I wanted more. He kept going, our kissed were fire burning, and he was now on top of me. My heart began pounding; he took his hands and began to wonder my body. Everything felt good, until the lights began to flicker.

Then, I pushed him off of me. I was really freaked out from the lights; I mean it could've been that they malfunction. But still, I knew I was wrong for kissing him.

"What?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Uh, we –we should stop." I said as I regain my breath. He automatically got off of me, and apologized. I nodded; we stayed silent until I spoke up again.

"Can you take me home?" I asked not looking at him but at the ground.

"The car is jammed so that's a no." he responded

"Oh… you're not going to kick me out are you? I asked trying to change the subject.

He chuckled "No… you can sleep here if you want." He offered as he walked around the room.

I didn't respond, I was just thinking of the cold. My options weren't good; I couldn't get ma cab, because it was too early in the morning. And I couldn't walk home, because I didn't know where I was.

"Okay, it's very cold in here." I told him

"Sorry about that, I have it set that way and it kind of malfunction. So, it's like that now until winter." He said looking at me, something about him made me feel weird. It's like his eyes had some sort of possession, or hypnosis towards me. I didn't want to make things awkward so I looked away.

"Can you sleep with me?" I asked, even though it slipped. I wasn't really thinking of asking him. But you know I did automatically, and there was no way to go back.

He smiled and said "Of course." He turned off the light, now I couldn't really see him. But the moonlight shadowed out bodies. I moved over to make space for him, as he came in. I quickly snuggled closed to him. He brought me closer as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks" I mumbled as I began to sleep, before I dozed off he planted a sweet kiss on my head.

"Sleep" he said. And I did, he soon went to sleep.

* * *

_**-Next Day-**_

Snake began to wake up, as the sunlight rays began to enlighten his face. He began to blink a few times to adjust from the lighting. He saw the time which was _'12:07p.m'_ he knew he had missed half of school day already. He was about to get up when he saw a certain girl cuddling in his chest. He smirked as he remembered the previous night. He kissed her head and began to shake her, to wake her up.

"Rae, babe wake up." He whispered to her, in returned she moaned out of laziness, so in return she got closer to him.

"I know you like my body, but we missed half of school time." He told her.

Her eyes shot open and she began to say "Oh no! This – this wasn't suppose to happen." She said over and over again.

"What do you mean?" he asked getting offended by her sudden outburst.

"I…I have to go." She said as she took her bag and left his room. He ran after but she was already gone, he groaned out of frustration and shut the door. After that he got ready to go somewhere.

Rachel walked out the hotel after a few minutes she didn't know where she was headed but she wanted to walk far away from the hotel.

* * *

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

I walked as fast as I could, I didn't want to be with him anymore. _"What the hell did I do?" I asked myself. _I had a lot of things going in my mind I didn't bother to look where I was going. Until I bumped into something, I fell down. I looked up to see a green person telling me how sorry he was; I just nodded as he helped me up. He looked familiar as if I knew him from somewhere.

We stare at each other not speaking or moving, I could feel that he had the same thoughts as me. Something spoke out of nowhere. Like a devise, of course it was his.

"Beast boy, we need you in the tower now, Robin over."

After that finished he looked back at me, the only words that came out of his mouth were another apology.

"It's okay, nice to meet you…beast boy." I said, he smiled and morphed into a Raven and flew out.

I walked into a bus top, and then I called my taxi driver, after waiting I was headed to the hotel.

I came in my room, and the first thing I did, was take a long shower. Maybe, that would help me process my thoughts better.

I knew my friendship with Snake would have probably had went to the drain. Yup, I was pretty sure it was ruined. I kind off knew mine and Wally's wasn't going to last. Not a lot of trust is there between me and him. And then the kiss thing kind of ruined it. Now, the boy with green skin was familiar to me. As if I had known him, he seemed to remind me of someone. But… who? Why did my life have to be so difficult?

As I finished showering and put on some cloth, I began to charge my phone. As I opened up my notifications stated that I had 20 messages and 13 missed calls and 2 voicemails from Wally. I didn't feel like dealing with him right now, so I deleted everything, but I did leave it charging. I ordered some pizza, and waited for it to come. I ate some, but I left most of it for later on.

All the thoughts that lingered in my mind and the frustration it cause, made me sleepy and a great headache. I lay in my bed, and closed my eyes. Soon enough I would have to deal with all this mess tomorrow.

* * *

AU: I just want to clear things up.

1) Snake is not going to be Red-X he is an OC

2) Raven has lost her memories and can't recall who she is. The lady who gave her the medicine, is not normal (spoilers) so she help Raven and she changes her looks, its a potion thing. so, that's why Raven looks different. The old Lady did give her that fake ID. (This will be more detail in further chapters)

3)There will be other Oc's later on, and yes i will explain their own story.

4) To whom Raven/Rachel ends up with will be decided by you guys. When we get into the finally further down, i will set up a poll.

If you have any questions regarding this story please leave a review or pm me.

REVIEW

FOLLOW

FAVORITE


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I ever owed the Teen Titans it would probably be in my dreams.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Consequences of Acts.**_

**_-Dream Sequence-_**

_Everything was blurry couldn't really see clearly. Somehow I knew this was some type of dream, but it was confusing. The dream was obviously not about me I was watching something happen. It was a rainy day, t_he clouds cloude_d the sky. The sun was not out, and it was a chilly afternoon. I saw a girl near; she was making company to the bad weather. There she sat with no smile next to the shore. She saw as the rain drops hit the water and created a vibration. She looked so dark, but beautiful. I have never seen something like her. She wears a cloak, to cover her skin, but she the wind kept knocking her hood down. So, I had a chance to look at her, and admire her reflection. She had gray skin or pale skin; her eyes were purple and the same with her hair. I could tell something was bothering her._

_Her eyes showed so much emotion, you could easily tell the pain she was going through. She hugged her knees over her chest; she looked straight ahead making no sound. The rain poured all over her, she didn't seem to care. She seemed to be disturbed by a noise; she shook her head and faced down._

_It's like I could hear her thoughts, "I think I'm in love with you." was all I could hear from her. Her mind repeated the same sentence over and over again. As if the sentence had hurt her, I couldn't understand why, I mean isn't that what every girl wants, to be loved? I could hear her frustration as she took a deep sigh, then she whispered to the shore, "You can't possibly love a demon girl."_

_As she declares her secret with the ocean, I knew she wasn't ordinary. Maybe that's the reason she feels sad, because she's different._

* * *

I watched as the scene disappeared, I was awoken by my alarm that indicated time for school. I got up and took a shower, I began to wonder about the dream, did I know her? Or was this some type of fantasy? The details were so real, as if this actually happened. But who was that girl?

After the shower, I decided to wear a black Nicky sweater, and some dark colored jeans, and some white vans. It was a cloudy day, and some chances of rain. I let my wet hair; I washed my teeth and did my make-up. I disconnected my phone and put the charger in my bag. I called in a taxi; I left my room and headed towards the taxi that would come in a few minutes.

As I got in, I made a stop towards I-hop and ordered my breakfast. I had grabbed a breakfast meal that contained, 2 pancakes and egg with bacon and cheese and bagel and a orange choice. After that quick stop I headed to school.

It was a good day, but a bit cold the sun was barely in sight. I made my way towards my locker to get my utensils. I took some books out and set them in my bag. I shut my locker to see a furious looking Wally coming my way. _Here we go._

"Where the hell did you go?!" he fussed at me.

His attitude was a big problem, and I wasn't taking it. "None of your business Wally" I simply spat back.

"What do you mean none of my business?!"

"Look you're not my boyfriend, or my guardian!" I yelled at him

He stood back and sighed and said "You're right… I am not… I'm sorry."

I put my hand in his shoulder; he looked at me and that when I spoke.

"Look, thanks for your concern but I'm okay, I don't need protecting."

"Rae, sometimes when you have someone you really care about you'll do anything to keep them safe."

I looked at him; I didn't know how he meant it. But I just thought he had lose, someone he cared about so I didn't go into further detail about that. So, I just hugged him thinking it will make him feel better. He took it as an opportunity to hug me back tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry because, I'm too stubborn to comprehend that you still want to keep me safe." I said honestly. As we separated, I could see another angry human being coming my way. It was no other then the devil girl…Lucy.

"YOU…YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Lucy screamed as she came over to me. I knew she didn't just call me that, because this time I wouldn't hold back. She was making a scene as people stared at us, and came towards us. I wasn't going to let Lucy take me as a fool. She wanted action, I was going to giver that.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!" I said as a closed my fists next to my sides trying to control my anger.

"YOU HEARD ME I CALLED YOU A FUCKING WHORE!" Lucy said with venom.

"LOOK BITCH, YOU BETTER WATCH WHO THE FUCK YOURE TALKING TOO." I said as I dropped my bag down, signalizing that I was ready to fight. I wasn't taking any bullshit, not today.

"OH, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I KNOW WHO IM TALKING ABOUT, BECAUSE IM TALKING TO THE WHORE WHOM SLEPT WITH SNAKE THE OTHER NIGHT." She said loudly enough for the people surrounding us to hear. I could hear gasps and gossiping going around now.

Yup, she had pushed my buttons. I swung at her, my fists impacted with her face many times. I was going to continue, but Wally took me by the waist. I was flying by mid air, trying to get out of his grasp.

Lucy wasn't giving up so easily, she regain her balanced, and punched me in the face. After that, Wally let me go, because Lucy had kicked him in his private. I charged at her and brought her down into the ground. I kept swinging at her; I was on top of her, so it gave me advantage. I wanted to destroy that girl, she had bothered me for the past 6 months and today was payback.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Lucy screamed, I didn't listen I kept hitting her. Shortly enough snaked had come in and took grabbed me; he managed to take me away from her. Lucy was on the ground bruised and probably bleeding. The other people surrounding us were left astonished. They had all decided that it was time, to leave not wanting to get in trouble. Wally had gotten up, and got Lucy to go to the office with him. And probably the nurse because they were both hurt.

"Snake get the fuck off of me; I want to rip that bitch into shreds!" I said struggling from his grip. He finally let me go, but I soon found out I was being cornered by him. "Move." I stated coldly looking at him directly.

"Rachel, stop you're acting like a crazy lunatic." He yelled at me.

I immediately froze and said "Fuck you." I gave him the darker and coldest look and a voice I never thought I had. I knew it bothered him, as he gave me more space.

"Calm down." He ordered me, "I'll let you go, but answer my question first." He continued after I nodded. "Why were you fighting with Lucy?" he said as he grew serious.

I took a deep breath and said, "That bitch called me a whore. She accused me of sleeping with you. Now my question is how the hell did she know I was with you?!" I said angrily

I knew that he didn't know what to say as he stepped back, he looked around and told me.

"Before you got here, be and Lucy were a thing back then." He simply said

My face fell; I knew it something I had done made her not like me. "You bitch! You never told me!" I said as I slapped him hard in the face and pushed him out of my way. I began to walk to class, but before I turned around to Snake, he was still standing there. "_**PS; I NEVER SLEPT WITH YOU**_!" I yelled back. I began walking to my locker and grabbed my bag which was on the floor.

I was beyond pissed; I just didn't have time for anything. I was mad, sad, frustrated. Now, I knew I couldn't trust anyone. I mean at the end you'll get hurt right? They never did call me to the office, Lucy and Snake didn't show up to class either. The teacher began to give his lesson, I tuned him out. I looked out the window; I saw it was sprinkling outside. I took my phone front camera and looked at my face, luckily I dint have any bruises or marks. I smiled at my satisfaction, I'm glad I did some affect on her.

I looked back at the window, and saw a tree nearby. I was still pretty angry; I just wanted to destroy something. Little by little the tree began to fill with dark energy. After that, it began to die, soon it was in pieces. I was very surprise, my hands began to get sweaty and my heart beat was picking up rapidly.

Then, the lights began to flicker. Everyone tried to look around and acknowledge what was happening. Lightning was heard outside, which scared me even more. I tried to calm down, lately this has been happening. I didn't know if it was me actually causing this, or my imagination. Was it real?

My phone vibrated, I took it and unlocked it. It was a message from Wally.

Wally: where did you go?! Are you okay? Go to the bathroom will be waiting for you.

Me: Okay, give me a minute.

I put my phone away; I raised my voice and made eye contact with the teacher. I asked him I could use the restroom, he nodded and I left not bothering taking the hall pass.

I headed towards the nearest bathroom I found, yup there was Wally waiting for me. He saw me come and he headed towards me.

"Where were you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

He was bombing me with questions, I found it most displeasing. "Wally!" I snapped trying to make him shut up. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm fine." I told him

"No you're not! I can tell… Rae what did I tell you about fighting?!" he asked madly

I sighed recalling what he told me. "Not to fight, because someone could get hurt." I said rolling my eyes. "That's right…but did you really sleep with Snake?" he asked me nervously.

"NO! I mean we didn't do anything. Plus that's none of your business, why are you bringing this up?" I asked not believing our conversation.

"Because I care about you!" he responded

"Well stop caring, and hop off my business!" I said as I turned around and headed to class. I knew this was going to happen why I bothered coming to school. Wally took my hand and made me turn around to face him; I was really close to him now.

"I care about you, because I like you." He stated looking at me.

_Great_

I wasn't expecting that, I completely felt numb. I could feel the so called butterflies in my stomach expression. I was blushing and I looked at the ground, not wanting to look at him anymore. I tried not to think about how close we were to one another. This was about the same scenario, about a few days ago.

Wally frowned to see me not looking at him.

"Rae, I really like you. I want to keep you safe. God knows what I'll do without you." He said as he took my chin for me to face him. My eyes showed emotion, I was now upset.

"Look, Wally I…" I didn't finish as his lips came crushing down to mine. I knew it was wrong to kiss him, but his lips were so soft and I just I don't know. I think I might return his feelings. I kissed him back, what else was I suppose to do, I craved his touch. My hands slid to his neck and his to my waist. He brought me closer to him our kiss became deeper and more meaningful. Everything seemed to stop; I was so lost with my lust of me and him together. I didn't realize that the lights flickered again. The fire alarms were the ones that scared us.

I separated from Wally, as kids walked towards the exit as instructed. Wally seemed to be lost in thought. I turn my attention to Wally, "Look this…this wasn't suppose to happen. I have to go." Before he could say anything I was already gone.

_No…No…No I wasn't suppose to fall for him. I hated him… we are complete opposites!_

I knew he would try to look for me, so I left and began to look for my class. Once they had told us it was clear, we went back to class. We came, back in wet since it was kind of raining. I couldn't stop thinking of Wally, why does everything have to be so difficult? I tried to focus on school, but every time I manage to do that. I would get a message from Wally. It was best for me not to look at it. I tried to avoid him all day in school. I didn't even eat lunch; I just went to the library to read some books, I occupied my time hopefully not to worry about him. I still had to worry about the things I kept doing. Some type of magical abilities.

After school ended, I head to my locker. I set my belongings away; I tried to do it as quick as I could. I feared that if I turned around he would be there. I quickly headed to the exit of the school, when I saw Wally walking towards me.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" he asked with an amount of hurt

"I'm not." I said as I kept walking towards the doors.

"You are!" he yelled raising his arms up and down, I could feel his frustration.

I stopped and looked at him, and he continued talking.

"You say that the kiss we shared, wasn't supposed to happen?"

"Because it wasn't Wally… I don't like you. And if I remember you kissed me, but if I kissed you back it was only because, I didn't want you to feel like a total jackass." As my words impacted him, I could feel his anger and his confusion. He was sad all sorts of emotions were mix together; I did frighten me and gave me a headache.

"I don't believe you." He stated looking at me as he came closer towards me.

"I don't really care." I spat as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Fine, one thing though… If the words you say are true. Tell me looking at me directly in the eyes that you don't like me, without lying."

"Okay I will." I looked at him straight in the eyes, I hoped with all my will I wouldn't mess up.

"Wally I don't..." I didn't finish because, Wally's phone rang. He took it out and looked at it, then he hang up and put it back in his pocket. Yup, I was done with this bullshit.

"You know what; I'm going to tell you the truth. You claim to be my _best friend, _but then again you always leave me. When I need you, you are_ never_ there. And even if _I did like you, _I wouldn't tell you. I seriously dislike you, and your stupid phone. Yeah, you can go ahead and run to the _person_ in the other side of the line now, because for once I had it playing this stupid game with you."

I turned around waiting for him to do whatever he liked. For once, I actually felt like I was alone. I knew he had left, I no longer felt his presence. He had probably gone to see the person on the other side of the call. I kept walking as the angry tears slid down my cheeks.

_I hate him so much._

I didn't want to go home; I didn't want to stare at the walls, thinking of all my mistakes. Just for once I wanted to be happy, but I guess that can't even happen.

I walked far away from the city; I wanted to get as far away from people. I needed alone time, I need space. I could feel the frustration building up inside off me. I literally feel what people were thinking, as if they were screaming at me. As I walked away from the city I entered the wilderness. It looked like a forest, but I didn't put any thought towards it.

I was literally covered with water, the weather was horrible. The winds had picked up, it was pouring down the clouds were black, and the no longer had light. My clothes were dripping cold water, the outlines of my undergarments.

If I didn't know any better I would actually think I was controlling the weather. I looked to a medium sized tree that was growing in the ground. _Okay, let me see how these powers work._

I looked at the tree and tried to focus my emotions on it. It seemed to react towards it last time, I thought about it being destroyed. Little my little, it began to fall apart. My heart began to beat faster, I felt as if something within me opened. Like a secret door, to the secrets that I couldn't remember. I felt so many things that my own powers backfired. The power on which I was controlling the tree exploded, and sent me flying impacting with a tree. As I hit my backside and fell down I was in pain.

I got up and took and looked for another tree. I tried to concentrate harder on it. It began to lift up; the roots soon broke out of its hold. I was now looking at a tree who was now levitating in the air. Slowly this time, I thought of destruction. But when I did I got this feeling of wanting to destroy everything. Like a sudden vision, of me destroying the city.

I freaked out, and let the tree go. My mind suddenly backfired once again, the trees began to levitate. They were filled by black energy; I didn't know what to do so I ran. I was terrified, of what was occurring. I had forgotten that I could control my powers with my emotions. So I was making it worse, my head began pounding I could feel my power draining me. I stopped because; I didn't have anywhere to go. I felt towards my knees and covered my ears with my hands. I wanted it all to stop; I didn't want to try it anymore. Soon enough everything had drop, I didn't dare to open my eyes. My headache was now killing me, as I opened my eyes I saw everything destroyed. That's before I knocked out and everything went blank.

* * *

AU: HEY GUYS

Today is my brothers birthday so his 16! lol anyways i updated today!

**REVIEW** it would really help to know what you think or if you're still confused. I want you to know that who ever Raven/Rachel ends up with is not my decision but yours.

_**Follow**_ the story if you're lurking around lol, i know that you will enjoy the further chapters.

_**Favorite** _and i will love you forever (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TEEN TITANS! But if I did, I would have died out of joy.**

**Chapter 8: Consequences of Acts Part 2**

* * *

There she was lost in the woods; no one knew she was there. She had spent the night unconscious on the ground. Maybe, running off angry wasn't a good idea after all. But yet again she didn't seem to care, she wanted answers and she got them.

The day had come, and the sunlight rays were hitting her face. Little by little she began to wake up; as she sat from the ground and looked at her surroundings she was rather confused. She had a headache and she felt nauseous to her stomach. She looked around to see that the trees seemed rather destroyed. Almost as if a tornado flew around and was responsible for such mess.

As she got up, she took out her phone. She tried to call for help, but luck was not on her side. She had no signal where she was at. She tried to remember where she had come from, but her memories seemed to be clouded.

_I better start walking._

She knew she had been walking for hours; the only thing that went on her mind is to get home. She soon had found her way into the city; she took out her phone and called a taxi. After she had given her location, her phone soon ran out of charge. The sun was shining in her face, and it really bothered her. She tried not to think of anything too much, she knew she wasn't normal. But her question was why?

She had finally arrived at the hotel, as she paid her driver and headed inside. She got stared at, as she walked to her room. They wonder why she looked so disgusting. As if something bad happen to her, of course she was in a fancy hotel, and for her to arrive as she was homeless really got people's attention. Soon the whispering began, she decided to ignore it as she made it to her room.

She locked the door behind her and immediately took a shower. She liked the sprinkling water touching her body, she felt peaceful and better. As the dirt washed off her body and hair she sat down, letting the water hit her head. She just sat down and let her emotions come to her, she felt so alone. She cried, she knew she didn't know who she was. Why did she have magical powers?

Why was this happening to her?

She knew her life was a mess. Missing pieces from her life were blank in her mind. She was a lost little girl, a girl who one day woke up, and started a new life. As she stopped crying she looked at the lights outside the shower. They flickered on and off; she couldn't even control her powers. As if she was cursed with them, she hated them, she wanted to be normal. _**She wanted to remember**__._

She stood up, and closed the water; she got out and covered her body with a towel. She had changed into her pajamas. A shirt and some silky short shorts, she was brushing her hair and she looked at her bathroom mirror. The 17 year old girl reflected on the mirror, Rachel knew she was far from normal.

"I don't know who you are, but you and I both know you aren't normal." Rachel said to her reflection

Rachel kept looking at the mirror she was angry with herself, at how pathetic she had turn out to be. She was breaking, as if she couldn't handle her life. She wanted everything to go back how it was. But how, If she couldn't even recall who she truly was?

Silence filled the room, before she could acknowledge how her anger got the best of her the mirror had cracked. She took at quick step back flinching at the crack that she had made, as her heart pounded out of her chest. She immediately regained her confidence, and looked at her reflection in disgust.

Pathetic.

She was truly pathetic.

Before, she walked out the bathroom. She took a good stare at the mirror at the reflection, the girl who supposly had some special abilities. All she knew was that she could move things with her mind, although she actually believed she could do much more than that.

She walked out off the bathroom, and headed to her dirty clothing. She put her dirty clothes in the basket, and set her money and phone on the table. She charged her phone, and sat in the bed. She looked at her digital clock, and read it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Mentally she was tired and physically drained. She decided to order pizza to fill in her breakfast and lunch.

As the pizza order came in, she ate silently. She wasn't going to school today for sure, although she couldn't miss a lot of school either. She was forced to go tomorrow, no matter how much she was going to despise it. Her heart felt broken, lost, and lonely. She didn't have anyone to tell her problems to. She had no one left to talk to.

And it hurt her, to notice no one was going to be there for her. Not, not even Wally, her suppose to be best friend. It was truly sad, she was finally breaking. She honestly, wanted answers; she wanted to know why this was happening to her. She ended up sleeping after crying out her problems. After she had finally realized that no one actually cared for her.

* * *

_**-Dream Sequence-**_

_Rachel saw the same girl that was once crying in a rainy day. A voice lingers into the wind, a whisper that hunts the poor girl. _

"_I think I'm in love with you."_

_Rachel studied the girl; she couldn't understand why the girl with purple hair seemed to be affect by a person demonstrating their love and affection for her. Isn't that what all the girls dreamed off? To be loved by someone who truly cared for them?_

_Once again voices seemed to linger through the air, but this time they turned into negatives comments._

"_He doesn't love you."_

"_Look at yourself, you're worthless."_

"_You may have a lot of enemies, but let's face it your friends don't like you either."_

"_There's only one way to stop this and you know it."_

"_Kill yourself."_

"_Or the pain will once again consume you."_

_The girl with purple hair covered her ear. She wanted it to stop, she truly did. She was trying to make the voices stop calling to her. Her surroundings started levitating, as if they were getting out of control. Rachel stared at the girl in shock, it was pretty much what was happening to her. The purple hair girl started whispering things._

"_I must keep calm; I can't let my emotions get the best of me."_

_With that everything had dropped, and the girl had fallen down as she lost conscious. Rachel was rather confused of what was happening. Before she knew it, Rachel was being drifted to reality. _

The alarm beside her bed on top of the desk had awoken her. It had been another day, she sighed and got up. Her dreams never made sense, what did that girl have to do with her? Maybe she was some girl, suffering with the same condition she was on? The girl didn't seem normal, she was awfully pale and she wore a cloak and a leotard under. Maybe she was someone important but not from this world, but she did seem frustrated with people having feelings towards her. Maybe she couldn't handle the feelings she could share with the other person? Rachel tried not to think much of it, there were dreams after all. Illusion made by human itself.

She took a quick shower and change into her clothing. She had dressed in a white sweat shirt and black leggings with a scarf that matched her outfit, and some boots. She put on her makeup, and did her hair. With that she headed to school.

She knew that for now on, he life wouldn't be normal. And that now she had to be more discrete with her secrets and feelings.

A new start

A new begging

Of Rachel Roth.

* * *

_**AN: Hey! lol i want to apologize, because i have not updated! -.-**_

**I'M SORRY, but not worry. I updated lol**

**I think i will only update once a month. If your lucky even twice. Or maybe once every two months. idk yet.**

**Because, school starts this Monday, and yeah.**

**Well tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Hey, so today I came into realization; I still don't own the Teen Titans._

**Chapter 9** **"Untold Secrets"**

* * *

**-6 months Later-**

A year had passed, ever since she became Rachel Roth. She was now a senior at the Jump Cities High School. A lot had passed over the months, after she had understood her special abilities. She knew how to control them more, and she would actually practice with them, to gain more control over them. Rachel still talked to Wally, but it wasn't the same as before. Wally missed months of school, and he would return as if he only missed days.

She no longer questioned him, she no longer cared. Snake, and her became friends once again. It took a while before Rachel finally accepted him. They had gotten closer than ever, since Lucy didn't attend school anymore. It's like she disappear and no one ever heard from her ever again. It didn't bother Rachel since she never got along with her.

Rachel sat in class, listing to the teacher give instructions towards them. She couldn't wait until school was over so she could practice using her powers. She ended up, being closer to herself, as if she finally understood herself. Maybe she had a reason to have them. As she listened to the teacher, her phone vibrated, she had received a message from Snake.

She read the message, which indicated to meet him outside in his usual spot; he wanted to talk to her after school. She felt a weird sensation about this, but she messages him back telling him, she would be there. Throughout the day, she wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything that would ruin their friendship.

As the school day ended, she walked to her locker. She opened her locker to set her things inside, she looked around and saw Wally coming towards her, and it looked like he was going to greet her until his phone rang. Rachel rolled her eyes, and began to put her books in, as she closed her locker; she walked outside to meet Snake.

As she saw Snake leaning against the wall, she walked towards.

"So, what do you need me for?" Rachel asked as she stood firmly next to him.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something important, but promise me you won't tell anyone." He said uneasy he sounded as he was hiding something. This made Rachel nervous and curious.

"Yeah I won't tell that's what beast friends are for, but you're scaring me… are you okay?" Rachel said as she stared at him confused.

"I am, but I just hope you don't look at me differently. I just can't hide secrets from you."

"I wouldn't." Rachel replied

"Rachel I … I have special abilities…" he said shamefully

As soon as does words came out, Rachel couldn't control her emotions in time. The trashcan behind her exploded. Sending the trash everywhere, good thing they weren't as close to it. It took him by surprise, but he just let it go.

"You… you have powers?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… I hope you don't look at me differently." He said as he looked away from her

Rachel felt a wave of emotions; she was debating on telling him about her found of her special abilities. She felt rather confuse, so she wasn't the only one with special abilities?

"I have powers too." Rachel said, after she said it she regretted it. Yes, it did slip. She had no intentions of sharing her secret. She didn't want to feel different; she wanted to be normal like everyone else. But she felt bad for snake, he felt like how she felt when she found out about her powers.

"You do?!" he asked rather surprise.

"Look." Rachel said, and with that she moved all the trash back into a certain spot. With that she turned back to snake.

"Since when?" he asked Rachel, she didn't know if he would be mad at him, because she didn't tell him but she simply said, "Some time now." He nodded in acknowledgement and didn't push the topic any further.

"What powers do you have?" she asked him

"Mind control, I can change people's mind, and make them act on my will."

Rachel chuckled and said "How do I know you posses such power?" she taunted

"Kiss me." He simply said with that he stared at her eyes; she could see what he was doing possessing her mind.

"What... No Snake don't." Rachel tried to protest, but he repeated him command once again. Rachel seemed to obligate what he had told her. She pulled him closer to her and slid her hands over to his neck and contacted his mouth with her. He returned the kiss and took a hold of her waist. After they finished a quick make-out session he pulled back "See…" he said as to what he made her do.

Rachel had come back to her senses, she felt violated as to what she wish to do. She felt off, as if it wasn't the first time he controlled her. She felt a weird sensation running into her body. In disbelief she asked him "You mind controlled me to kiss you?" she asked rather confused.

"Yeah…" he told her without feeling ashamed.

"How dare you? I thought you were my best friend that stupid demonstration ruined out friendship. How do I know you won't do something like that again?" she said growing angrily

He tried to calm her down, but she refuse to even look at him. She was very confuse at the moment that she told him that she needed time to think about what just happen. He had no other choice but to let her be and they both split their own ways.

Rachel began to walk towards where she lived. She didn't want to think of the possibilities that Snake could have just mind controlled her before. _How could I've been so stupid? _The sun began to go down, as the dark consumed the bright light, leaving only the colorful reflection of the sun's rays.

Rachel was almost to the hotel, she kept feeling a weird presence behind her. Every time she looked back there's was no one. She tried to walk faster; maybe she would get to safety before something bad happened. Before she knew it someone had yanked her hand. It had made her stop; as she turned around to see who the person was. She saw a tall and muscular guy with a black hood and dark colored pants, she couldn't tell any more features because how dark it was already. But his eyes were so captivating, almost like a demon eyes. Dull black, like if he was ready to kill, without mercy. She stared at him before she yanked her hand back with full force, her powers were going crazy for her to even notice. She was simply running for her poor life, he was chasing after her and she didn't know why. Once she had believed that she lost him, she had acknowledged that I lost my way towards her apartment.

Rachel kept walking; she tried to figure out her way back. Since it was already dark, she found it hard to know where she was going. She was to distracted by trying to figure out who was chasing her, and were could she be safe. As she began to cross the street when she saw a loaded truck come her way. Though she saw no one inside, she was rather confused. She had almost no time to react; she stuck her arm in front of her and closed her eyes. She swears if she had magic, to help her now.

The truck had impacted in front of her hand. As she summoned a shield around her, the truck seemed to crash into a brick wall. After it was over she was forcefully thrown into a store by her anonymous chaser. She had crashed in impacting the windows, the store alarms were set off by then. She couldn't move, she felt numb, she felt like her bones were broken. She felt her chaser come closer, she felt him enter the store, he step over the cracked windows. He then, lifted her up with her shirt. Rachel moaned in pain, she dared no to open her eyes.

"I was looking for a late night snack, but it seems like I have won my prize." The mysterious person says as he smells her blood that was on some parts of her body. With the small amount of power Rachel had left, she sent him flying, leaving her crashing once again in the ground. Her heart felt like it was slowing down, her eyes still closed, she felt like it was the end for her. To bad she didn't have the time to figure out who she truly was. Maybe this was suppose to happen to her. Maybe in death she would have a better chance to solve her problems. Soon she heard voices surround her.

"Guys she's hurt badly."

We need to get her to the medic immediately!"

"Who is she?"

Rachel heard different voices speak upon her, but the one she actually recognizes was Wally's.

"Rachel?!"

With that Rachel had passed out.

* * *

AU**_: So today was a good day, and i was like I'm going to update yay :D Since i didn't go to school lol._**

**_I want to thank everyone who has followed me and the people who have favorite. And most importantly the people who have reviewed! I t means so much to me! thank you !_**

**_Well next update will be either in this month or the next idk yet. But guys I'm going to start in new stories so ill tell you guys when i post new ones :)_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

_**REVIEW**_

_**FOLLOW **_

_**FAVORITE**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Titans. Just my Oc's _

Chapter 10 _**"National Academy"**_

* * *

**Beast boys P.O.V**

It's been over a year, since the person I cared for was taken away from me. They all believe that she is dead; though it breaks my heart I also think so. I had everything I ever wanted, but then life has to hate me somehow, because the person who I would die for is gone. My hopes and dreams are shattered, she is gone and I am left with a broken heart. One day I know I'll find out who did this to me, and I'll get to rip the limbs out of the idiot who caused me such pain.

Six months ago, I had run into a girl, much like Raven. Well she really didn't look anything like my Raven. But something about her reminded me of her. But I knew I was going crazy, anything that I saw reminded me of my beloved. She was completely human so the chances were extremely low.

We all have given up the hope to find her. Since I destroyed the only evidence we had, it was my turn to let her go. It was really hurting everyone, when she disappeared she affected us, she destroyed me. She was my life, the reason I lived for. Now without her life truly has no meaning to me. The reasons I stick around, is because I don't think our team can handle another teammate gone.

I tried to forget about her, I honestly tried. I cut everything that reminded me of her. Except her room which remained untouched. Except for the times I would go in, and cry for her. For the things we didn't get to enjoy, because we no longer can be together. For her I'll do anything, but revenge is what I seek.

We didn't have much crime in the city. Which only meant, that I would be here ignoring everyone in the tower, and be in my room or even hers. Just thinking of all out memories we've been through. All the times I could have told her how much she meant to me.

Sometimes I would even go to town, and go to her favorite caffeine place. I'll sit down where she always sat by, next to a window. I would always order an extra cup of tea, just for her. But I stopped, not because I knew she wasn't going to show up but because, I had to give her up. I couldn't take it anymore; I knew she wasn't coming back. That was me pretty much asking for another life.

Honestly we all know that won't happen I got up and headed to take a shower. Maybe the thoughts that hunt me would wash away. After minutes of showering, I headed to the living room; I haven't seen my friends all day. As I opened the door, the emergency alarm sounded, we had an incoming call from Batman.

If I were in my normal state I would have been excited to hear from the batman. But yet again I'm not, so I could care less. I sat in the couch, and everyone quickly came to the living room. Robin quickly took on his serious face and answered his mentor.

"Yes Batman?"

"I have an important mission for you and your team. You will all go to the "National Academy", we found a few months ago. There will be kids with special abilities that are not trained yet and are very dangerous. Don't get fooled by any of them, they all posses' dark secrets hidden in them. Which all lead up to the Vampire case, so your mission is to go there as normal teens and find out what they are hiding."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I whispered Ravens name. Cyborg took the attention off me asking when we would start.

"Tomorrow… I'm sure you all have holorings so that would help conceal your identities. Don't get caught, Batman out."

With that the screen went blank; tension was filled in the room. Starfire was the first to speak up.

"We shall go prepare for this mission the Batman speaks off?" she asked

I stood up and said "Yes." With that I walked into my room. Leaving my team with their own thoughts of my sudden reaction.

I had paced around my room for awhile, and then I hear a knock on my door. I could only suspect it would be our leader Robin, giving another speech about who knows what.

"Come in" I said loud enough for him to hear me.

He opened the door and came in; I looked at him wondering what he wanted.

"We need to talk." He said as he broke the silence.

"About?" I asked not amused

He sighed and began to speak, "Look Beast boy, I know this task will be difficult for you. Raven was my friend too, well everyone's friend. She and I even shared a bond together. Well my point is we all miss her a lot, but you can't bring your feelings to affect our mission. We can't risk that. I'm going to ask you to leave your personal problems behind, and focus in was best for the team."

I was automatically taken back, on from what our fearless leader was telling me. I couldn't believe he was asking… wait no he was demanding me not to get revenge on what the vampire did to my Raven. I honestly had enough of him telling me what to do or how to feel about my problems.

"Look here! You can't tell me what to do, or how to feel! I bet if this was Starfire, you'll go all whack on us. Let me do me, and stay out of my life because I sure damn well don't tell you what to do every fucking day!" I yelled at him

It seemed like Robin was not affected by my words, he simply ignore my comment.

"Anyways I made myself clear to you, we start tomorrow so get packing, and we leave tonight." With that he walked off.

"Great." I mumbled

I tried to ignore my angry thoughts, and got ready for our mission. Maybe now I would have a chance to redeem Ravens honor.

* * *

AU: Welp, short chapter I know . v.v

But not to worry if I get _**FOLLOWED OR REVIEWED OR EVEN A FAVORITE.**_

Ill update faster and my chapters will be longer.

Hey, yall should follow me as an author I have good upcoming stories that will blow your mind away.

With that being said,

Byeeeeee

_**GUYS CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! YOU'LL LOVE IT**_

_**ITS CALLED "FRIENDLY BETRAYAL." **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Idk man, but I still don't own the Teen Titans**__._

* * *

**Chapter 11: "National Academy Part 2"**

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

* * *

My mind was clouded I couldn't think correctly since I felt pain in my head. I began to stir and I soon found myself in a medical med. I felt lost and confused, how did I get here anyways?

As I looked over my surroundings I found Wally beside me fast asleep. "Wally?" I questioned.

It seemed as if he wore a light sleeper, since he quickly got up. He shifted his attention towards me, and looked over me carefully, as if I was injured. I looked over myself and I found out that my clothes were shredded. And my undergarments were somewhat exposed. "Rachel are you okay?" he asked as he stood and looked inside a cabinet.

"I've been better." I said as I took off the patches and everything that was injected around me. Wally chuckled at my answer, and brought me back a hoodie. I thanked him as I slipped it on, he was still looking at me, as if I were sometime of person who were to be transformed into something.

"Where am I?" I asked feeling the uneasy sensation in the air.

"We are in the Titans East Tower." He simply responded with a sympathetic smile.

"Huh…What's that?" I asked confused

His eyes widen at my answer, "What you don't know who the Titans East are?" he questioned rather confused.

I shook my head in respond, right now I was completely lost on what he was saying.

"You're something else Rachel." He stated as he gave a chuckle.

I was rather frustrated, and annoyed that the fact that I had a stranger chasing me down, then all of a sudden I wake up and I'm in a strange place.

"Who are they and why am I here?" I said showing my impatience.

Wally must have felt how angry I was getting and decided to stop fooling around. Before he could answer me, he was rudely interrupted by a girl.

"We are super heroes, and the second question we were hoping you could answer that."

I turn around to see who she was, I was now staring at a dark skinned girl with two puff balls in her head. I narrowed my eyes at her, I was obviously getting aggravated from the fact that I had no clue why I was here. "Know what?!" I said half screaming at her. She stood firm and looked directly at my eyes, tension was raising between us.

"Why was that person chasing you last night?" she questioned not tearing her eyes away from me. I knew he was watching everything I did, to see if I were to lie.

"You think I know? My question is why he was chasing me?! I don't know him or I never seen him before." I spat at her.

As I took off the rest of the patched I had in my arms, I decided it was time for me to leave. I made my way to the door. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." I stated as I opened the door, but only to find a ginger head with a bow and arrow backing me up.

"Sorry sweet heart, I can't let you do that." He said sweetly which only made me madder. I rolled my eyes and stood up to his lever. "Or what?"

"Or I'll have to do something that is not very nice."

"Try me." I said in a serious tone

"Wow… wow… Guys can we talk about this?" Wally said trying to get between us.

I rolled my eyes, "Wally what are you doing with them anyways?" I questioned.

He stuttered a response, "You know what… I don't care. Either you let me leave, or ill find I was out." I said as I turn to the girl. Who was just staring at me, which aggravated me even more.

"I think you need to calm down." A new voice spoke, I looked at the door way to find a tall guy, with black silky hair and a blue swim suit on. He was perfect… almost.

"And who are you supposed to be fish boy?" I said turning my attention to him. Low chuckles were heard from the guy behind me. Which only caused the boy to get tense at the situation.

"Look here Ms. we are just trying to help you."

I chuckled, "Help me? Help me?! You can't help me, I don't need or want your help. I just want to leave, I can take care of myself." I yelled making the cabinets open and close with such force, and the lights flickered on and off.

I knew I was causing this, I couldn't control my powers fully. I try to keep calm, but they made me lost my temper.

"You… you have powers?" Wally asked me in shock. I had completely forgotten that he was still in the room. I snapped out of everything, my attention was on him. He looked disappointed and betrayed, but not scared. "Look Wally I can explain…"

"Explain what? That you didn't bother to tell your best friend that you had such gift? I thought we were in this together? But I guess not…" he said in such way that it crushed me in the inside.

"Best friends? You could never be mine, you were never there for me! Snakes been there for me, when you weren't. He understands me more then you could ever, that's why we are going through the same thing."

"You're saying you and Snake have the same powers?"

"Not the same powers, but he does possess a great power." I corrected him

"Rachel… how could you have fallen to his trap?!" Wally yelled angrily at me.

At this point I was confused, lost on what was happening. The so called "Super heroes" were just watching everything go off. "What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Snake must have told him that you had special abilities… because he is working for him!" Wally announced as he paced around the room.

"No… no that's not true. He couldn't… he wouldn't." I said as I shook my head. This couldn't be true, Snake wouldn't do that to me.

"Maybe Wally is right, we have been investigating this, for months. And it seems about right. You changed everything today, you gave us an answered. We didn't know you had powers, so we now have to send you to the academy for people like you." The dark skinned girl informed.

"People like me?! You can't take me anywhere!" I said getting furious.

"Actually we can…" commented the bow and arrow guy.

At this point I was pissed. How could a couple of strangers, including my suppose friend. Decided what was best for me? Before I knew it I had sent the boy with arrows crashing to the wall. The fish boy, had possessed water and before he could do anything, I had set it on fire. He had fallen on the floor from the sudden impact.

The black Barbie on the other hand, had minimized herself and began to shock me. Which I only sent a great amount of force to her, and it made her come back to her size as she fell to the ground. She spoke to a name I didn't recognize at that moment. "Flash do something." Before I knew what was happening, the air I was breathing was being taken away from me.

I saw someone run in circles around me, I tried to shot it… but before I knew it I took my last gasp of air. I had collapsed and one question remained in my mine. "Who's Flash?"

* * *

_**Wally's P.O.V**_

I knew it all along. It was obvious since the first day I saw him, he was up to something. I could I had let Rachel be a victim of his acts? Now she must have known I'm a hero. How would she react when she wakes up? Now we have to send her to the "National Academy." Where people like her must stay, many thoughts began to cloud my mind. I took at Rachel who was still resting in the med bay. While she was knocked out we had to take her in the T-ship, where we are now. I wonder if she would forgive me, from the secrets I've been hiding her with.

After a couple of hours I began to fall asleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. I need to get answers from Raven… that's if she would even talk to me. But then again not everything goes as planned.

* * *

**Beast boy's P.O.V**

We were almost there, we are minutes away about to be at our destination. I knew that when we arrived, we would be known as different people. I already had my ring on; I looked exactly how I was supposed to look. Before the accident that caused me to lose my parents, and the accident that caused me to became a green shape shifter. Although many tragic things, happened in my life for me to be where I am now. I honestly wouldn't have changed anything. Though there is a difference between me and the other heroes. I've met a lot of people who loved me for who I was. Raven was a perfect example, though she didn't always show it. Deep down her cold heart, she loved me for who I was. She never really got to see me as what I use to look like. But with all cause, I would remember her in my heart.

It truly does seem like forever, since she was safely in my arms. It still hurts, and it seems like eternity since she was here with us. But it pains me to know that maybe, it was truly my fault for never saving her. I will always have a scar in my heart that will remind me of the love I lost.

I look out the Titans airship; I could see the reflection on the clean window. I see a tan white 18 year old, who has sad green eyes. Yup, that was pretty much me Garfield Logan. Sometimes I would like to think, that one day I would be happy again, but who would be happy with the horrifying memory of you love being taken away, and never truly found. At the end of the day, I'm still a coward.

We were here, in the National Academy were they kept other kids with unnatural powers. The abilities that were classified to the civilians, people who didn't know how to control their powers yet. The mission we had is to come in as kids that were put in here by force. We had to investigate the people and find out who they truly are, and how they got here. Maybe some information would lead to finding why Raven disappeared, though when I really thought about it seemed unlikely.

As I got out the space ship with my teammates, the ship went back to the Titans Tower. We all seemed different, well almost all of us except Robin. He looked the same but like a civilian like in Tokyo, with his sun glasses. He was going to be known as Richard Grayson. Cyborg seemed exactly like when he went to spy on the High Five, he was going to be known as Victor Stone. Starfire looked less tan, and her eyes were just green like the humans. She was going to be known as Kori.

We all walked to the entrance, right away we were greeted by strange robots. Who led us to a gym, were we found everyone that looked like normal humans. But in the end weren't… but strange beings who had a messed up past like the rest of us.

"Everyone take a sit." Ordered a unknown voice

As people began to quiet down and had taken a sit, I looked around. I found many guards around the gym. I grew suspicious, I mean yeah maybe some kids would try to escape, but why have robots with guns as a weapon?

I took a look at the people who were teens, they all seemed to have their own groups, so we decided to stick together. We didn't talk but observed our belongings. Soon after other people arrived, a girl with handcuffs had come in. I looked at her, I knew the girl. We ran into each other about 6 months ago. _What… No way she could have powers too?!_

She kept walking ignoring, the rumors and whispers passing about her. Wally had come in behind her, as we wave him over he greeted us.

"Who's that?" I asked trying not to show interest.

"Oh… uh Rachel."

"Why is she here?" asked boy blunder.

"She was attacked by the vampire… and she had powers." Wally whispered.

My eyes widened to her what he had said. I turn to look at the girl, then I stood up and made my way to her. I heard my team harshly whispering me to come back. But I ignored them… something about her attracted me to her. But I didn't know what.

* * *

_**Rachel's P.O.V (Minutes before entering the National Academy.)**_

I had woken up by Wally. I tried to run and escape, but it was too late. My hands were in handcuffs, I could have destroyed them at that moment. But I choose not to, it was best if I gave him the silent treatment. I knew it hurt him, but he hurt me more. He betrayed my trust my sending me here. As we entered the building it was only Wally and I. The others had left, I could literally feel bad vibes around her. But I shook them off, as we entered to the gym. I decided to sit as far from people.

But then a boy was coming my way.

"Hey." He greeted as he sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at my handcuffs, I used my powers to melt them. I could feel his sudden shock rise over any emotion I could detect.

"So you have powers?" he suddenly asked.

"Don't we all." I said rather rude, but at the moment I didn't care. I could tell he was getting aggravated by the way I was responding to him. It was rather amusing in my part.

"You're smart." He complemented me.

"I would say the same thing, yet again it would be lying." I responded showing no emotion whatsoever.

"What's your name? My name is Garfield…but you can call me Gar."

"My name is Rachel, but I know you already knew that."

I automatically felt happiness raise as the emotion he felt. Maybe he was glad I was actually talking back.

"So what brought you here?" he asked

"I don't know, you should ask your friend." I told him as I turn my attention towards Wally since he was coming our way.

"Rachel we need to talk." Wally said looking at me.

"I have nothing to talk to you about." I said coldly

Before we could continue with our conversation an unknown voice spoke above us.

"You will now get a partner and demonstrate your powers."

This was getting interesting, before I knew it Wally and Gar were fighting to be my partners. I walked away and headed towards a girl who sat alone. She was about my age, white skin while golden brown straight hair. She seemed Hispanic, she wore a hoodie which said "Burn in hell" and some black jeans. With read combat boots and a Ruby hanging as her neckles.

"Partners?" I asked

She nodded as I sat beside her. We didn't bother to talk, it seem worthless to both of us. The speaker had come once again. "Now Rachel and Ruby will come up."

We looked at each other and I said "Ruby huh?"

She smiled and spoke "Yeah, Rachel is a nice name too."

As we both got up, the gym began to change, in the middle was a combat area. It was pretty legit at the time. We both entered not knowing what was going to happen next. I still questioned how the unknown voice happened to know our names. But at that moment it didn't really matter.

As we faced the audience some seem familiar, but I couldn't tell why. We just stood there not knowing what to do next. "So what powers do you have?" I asked Ruby.

She positioned herself in front of me and with both of her arms in her side, fire began to form in her hands. I was amazed it seemed that she could control her powers very well. But the fun didn't last, since guards had come and shot her with electricity. She then fell on the ground. I watch the scene occur, everyone was surprised including me.

The unknown voice spoke "Now, you all see what happens if you use your powers without permission."

The guard kept hurting the girl, and I couldn't help it. "Enough." I yelled as I slammed the guard to the wall. Guards and guards kept coming but this time they were aiming at me. Before I knew it I was on the ground, a summoned a shield with my powers. Though I knew it wasn't going to hold much. I watched as Ruby was being taken away. The guards pounded at the shield and others just shot it. It was too much happening at once. My power was getting drained. And I was down.

* * *

_**Garfield's P.O.V**_

I had watched everything play live in front of me. This mission was harder then we all thought. That Rachel girl was brave enough to stand up for a girl she didn't even know. Wally seemed to be really attentive to her, as if she were something more than a friend. But he had messed it up by doing something to her. _I wonder what?_

After the incident we were all given cabinets. Me and Wally had to share one for the night, why really didn't bother me. We had to follow a schedule, and if we didn't we would have to face the consequences. This felt like prison, and I just wanted to leave.

I decided it was time to wonder around, maybe I could find something interesting. As I walked in the lonely hallways, I had found Rachel. She was facing the wall, sitting down in an Indian style crossing her legs. I knocked on the glass, but she didn't bother to look. I tapped in the glass multiple times, to see if she could hear me. She turned around to look at me and shook her head. Then she turn back around. I sighed and walked around to see if there was a way in.

As I opened the door, I walked in where she was at. She had moved positions she was now hugging her knees with a sad look in her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

I sat next to her… she seemed tired. But the kind of tired people get when they are done trying with life.

"I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because we are friends now." It was one of the most retorted answers I had probably given to someone but what the heck. I just wanted to get to know her it was worth the try.

There was silence for a minute or two. I think I had messed up my chance to know her since she wasn't saying anything. She just stared at her hands.

"Give me the real reason, or your intention of being here right now." She demanded.

I knew by the tone of her voice she wasn't going to trust me anytime soon.

"Why do you think I have bad intentions?" I questioned.

"Ugh, just leave me alone."

I decided it was best to leave the subject, and I tried to change it.

"So when can you leave?" I asked.

"They said if I was done putting up a show, I could leave."

I chuckled at her answer. "So are you done?"

"I wasn't putting a show, I was just helping the girl." She said getting offended.

"I know, hey if you leave with me now we can probably find her. So you can check if she is okay."

She looked at me for a second and said "Okay… let's go."

We both got up and I led her carefully to her friend. I didn't exactly know where it was so we kind of took a while to find her. But at the end Rachel was grateful.

She looked at the unconscious girl and began to heal her. She reminded me so much of Raven, so hard headed but so nice inside. She looked at me and thanked me. I slightly blushed and walked out with her.

"So is she going to be okay?" I asked trying to make a conversation going.

"Yeah… so where are supposed to sleep?" she asked me yawning.

"Cabins… we have assigned cabins outside." I responded half stuttering.

"Can you show me which one is mine?" she asked in such a soft voice.

"Not at all… come I'll show you around." I said as I dragged her outside.

* * *

_**Rachel's P.O.V**_

Garfield had showed me around, though we did get lost a few times, we managed to find my cabin. But I could tell that he was happy to me around me. He wasn't scared of me… I wonder why? Is it because, we are all the same? Monsters… freaks? I wonder if he is happy with his life, being the way he is of course.

It was about six in the evening, we were all relaxing in our own cabins. Before we went to bed, they had gave us uniforms we had to wear tomorrow. I choose the purple shirt as my stand out color. With that a black pair of skinny jeans came with, and brown combat boots.

I laid in my life thinking about life. There was actually nothing to think about, since I have lost my memories to my past life. I have no idea what happened 17 years ago. I don't even know when my birthday is.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock in my door. Maybe it was Garfield trying to make something up so we could talk.

I opened the door only to find Wally. I just looked at him, what was I supposed to say?

"Hey Rachel." He greeted as he gave me a small smile.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"Here's your phone." He said as he handed it to me.

I checked it, it had no signal… plus the battery was dying. "Thanks… I guess."

I was about to close the door, when he stopped it with his feet.

"What now?" I asked irritated by his presence.

"Look I just want to talk."

I sighed and motioned him to come in. As he closed the door behind him he sat in my bed, and I pulled a chair. "So are you ready to tell me who is Flash?" I questioned as I narrowed my eyes at him. I studied him and every moment he made, I wanted to know if he was lying.

"I'm Flash…well Kid Flash."

"Since when?" I asked trying not show any signs of me caring.

"A long time ago. I'm a hero."

For a while silence was in the air. I was still trying to acknowledge what was happening.

"So you're telling me that you have superpowers, yet you aren't anyone but an actual hero. But you went to school with me. But never told me anything about you. But you get mad because, I didn't either. Did you even care about our friendship? Why were you even there?" I asked him as my voice raised.

"It was a mission, the guy that chased you we were investigated the case. Snake happened to work for him, so that's why we were in your school." He simply said, almost matching my tone.

"Oh... in other words our friendship was a mistake." I half whispered.

"No, it wasn't. It meant everything to me."

Tears slipped from my eyes. I knew it he didn't care. No one did. He quickly came towards me but I had turn away. I didn't want him to see me weak. Crying because, he had only told the truth. He pulled my chin, so I would be looking at him. I stared at his light blue eyes, as silent tears slipped off my eyes.

"Sure it did… just stop the act Wally… or Kid Flash whoever you are. Leave me alone."

"Rachel… you mean the world to me. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you. Because… I really like you."

I didn't know if I should have been sadden by his sudden confession or happy. But I found myself lose in his eyes. He was leaning in and so was I. I could feel happiness radiating off him, just like I did when Gar was around. As our lips collided with one another. I found myself cupping his face and pulling him closer to me.

I've lost myself to lust, I kissed him with passion. The way he made me feel was unspeakable. My heart was skipping in a tremendous speed. As we kissed I could feel every emotion of his. That moment was magical. Though it didn't last, it was all wrong. We can't be what we are now. Friends… or friends with benefits. Either way it just felt wrong.

As we both stopped kissing, he slid his hands towards my waist. And my hands were on his chest. I couldn't face him, not after what we did. I felt ashamed and I felt so wrong.

"Wally… This wasn't supposed to happen."

After I had spoken, I felt a mix of his feelings. I knew it hurt him, because it also hurt me.

"Then what was? I like you Rachel. You can't tell me that the kiss that we just shared meant nothing to you."

We both separated, I still didn't bother to look at him. "I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way."

"You're fucking kidding me! God Rachel you're so fucking complicated!" he yelled at me,

I flinch to hear him say such things to me, and it hurt me. I walked towards the door and I opened it. Signalizing it was time for him to leave.

He bowed down his head, but before he left he said "That kiss meant something to me."

After I closed the door I broke down. I cried, and I couldn't stop. I was angry with myself and with him. I had no idea why I didn't just tell him, I liked him back. But I just felt like I couldn't. I couldn't like him. Which only confused me more, because back then when he first left me without coming back. That's when I realized I needed him in my life. But it was too late, he was gone.

But now that he is telling me how he feels. I just don't know how to respond. I don't want to fall for someone I know won't be there, because they weren't there when I needed them the most.

I took my phone and throw it at the wall. I was so mad at myself… so mad.

* * *

_**Wally's P.O.V**_

I was furious, so enraged that the fact that the girl that I liked, thinks that I'm only using her to get information out of her. I can't believe this bullshit is happening now. Like what did I do to deserve this? I headed to me and Gars cabin. I opened the door and slammed it.

I heard Gar chuckled and said "Well someone's mad."

"Leave me alone." I told him as I flopped down into the bed frustrated.

"Well I have no idea what made you mad, but I on the other hand. I am one of the most happiest people in the world." He informed as he gave out a happy smile. Which only made me want to punch him.

"What's got you wild up?" I asked.

"I made a new friend" He stated proudly.

"Rachel?" I questioned.

"The one and only."

I have no idea why, but I felt anger rush through me. To know that my best friend is happy to have Rachel as a friend. I mean no I'm not over protected of her. But something about the way he mentioned her, I questioned. He couldn't possibly like her, I mean doesn't he love Raven? He couldn't have moved on so easily. Plus Rachel and I have a history together. There is no way he could get in between it.

"Oh cool, well goodnight." I said as turned off the lights. Then Garfield left the cabin, leaving me and my mind wondering about life.

* * *

_**Garfield P.O.V**_

I walked out the cabin, trying to respect Wally into having his space. Since he was mad and all, maybe it was a good time to go talk to Rachel and ask her about eating together. I walked over to her cabin with a smile on my face.

After I knocked I waited for her to open the door. It was already dark and chilly outside, which caused me to get the chills. As Rachel opened the door, but smile vanished. She was crying and so sad. When she saw it was me she ran into my arms. I hugged her tight, I wanted her to know that I would be there for her.

After what seem like eternity, our hug loosen and I stepped back to give her space. She faced the ground, meaning that she didn't want to be seen so weak. Yet begging for someone to help her. I guide her to the bed as I closed the door. We both sat down and I pulled her into my arms. There were no words needed. Just the fact that I was there helped her calm down.

She must have gotten very angry, because her room looked like a mess. Maybe she couldn't control her powers, just yet. I decided not to say anything, but wait for her to speak.

"Thank you Gar." She said in such a rusty whisper.

I simply nodded and I continue to pat her in the back. So she could calm down, which she soon did. Before I knew it, she had fallen asleep. I smiled to the warm feeling I felt in my heart. I decided to close my eyes and smell her scent. She reminded me so much of my Raven. I didn't want anyone to hurt Rachel or to take her away. Like they did to Raven. Not while I'm life. I would protect her no matter what.

* * *

**_AN:I apologize for the delay. But here you go. Happy Early Christmas._**

**_Review. thanks lol_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"Realizations**"

* * *

**Dream Sequence (Rachel's P.O.V)**

I had entered a scene in which the purple hair girl was on the ground, bleeding out of her rib cage. A green boy ran towards her, he seem very familiar to me. Then I remembered that he was the same person I had ran into months ago. He knelt down picking her fragile body and began to shake the lifeless girl. As tears escaped his eyes, everything else seemed to blank out. Another dream where I can only see them, but not the surroundings. Why? I question myself.

He called out her name, and shook her violently desperately wanting her to wake up. Had she died? He obviously didn't believe that since he kept trying to make her wake up. It seemed to me that he hoped that she would be pretending, but it wasn't like that. Not at all, he stopped shaking her and brought her body closer to him. He hugged her and confessed his feelings to her "Raven I should have told you this before, I love you with all my heart and soul."

My eyes widened he never got to tell her how he really felt about her. His true love had just left him, she had died in his arms. I couldn't bare to see this, it was truly sad. I wiped the tears that were falling out my eyes. As he sobbed he didn't realize that she began to move and let out painful moans. She was alive!

My heart felt better knowing she did not die, and maybe happiness can arrive in her life. As the boy acknowledge that she was okay, he let out tears of joy hugging he more. Knowing that his loved one had not die on him.

"You're okay! You had me worried." he told her.

"Yeah I'm okay Beast boy." she responded as she closed her eyes, as she tried to regain energy.

"I'm glad your back." he whispered as he picked her up bride style walking away.

Slowly my dream began to drift away.

I began to wake up, only to feel a body next to mine. There arms wrapped around me somewhat protectively. I blushed knowing in what type of situation I was in. I tried to slip away, but I only made the situation worse as Gar hugged me tighter. I had to call his name, in order to get myself out of this position, because I had to get ready for today.

"Uh-Gar?" I whispered awkwardly

It didn't work, I repeated myself loudly this time. However, this time he did wake up frighten which caused him to fall of the bed bringing me with him. To make it worse i was now on top of him, we both blushed furiously.

"I uh sorry." He managed to say as i got off of him.

I nodded accepting his apology, "Yeah sorry I shouldn't have scared you."

"You didn't scare me, you just caught me off guard." he said as he got up giving me a smile.

A laugh escaped my lips, "Sure."

"Well, I have to head back... Sorry for accidentally falling asleep with you." he said blushing.

I blushed to nodding, I walked towards the door and he followed behind. I opened the door for him and he walked out smiling and waving goodbye.I couldn't believe we had spent the night together, it actually felt weird that he wasn't by my side. I decided that it was better for me to take a shower and get ready for this academy thing.

After the shower I put my clothes on, purple shirt and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. After i looked in the mirror for verification I walked out ready to begin my day.

* * *

**Garfield P.O.V**

I quickly make my way to my dorm to get ready before I'm late. I still can't believe I slept with Rachel. But somehow I felt as if i was close to Raven, i felt calm and in peace. As I open the door, I see Wally already dressed up, his white shirt and black sweats. He wore black basketball shorts under, with some black shoes.

"Morning." I say happily as I get my things ready to take a shower.

"Where you been, I mean you weren't here last night? Wally asks me a little too suspicious.

"Friends dorm." I reply going towards the shower.

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V**

I find Gar very suspicious lately, and I hope it isn't jealousy talking. I pretty sure I know were he spent the night, I just can't believe that Rachel and him became friends so fast. That baster probably took advantage of her and slept with her! No I can't think like that... Garfield is my best friend he wouldn't. I doubt he would anyways he is still deeply in love with Raven. I try to erase these negative thoughts from my head and try to focus on positive things.

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I made my way over to the clinic, and found Ruby already changed. She wore the same as me but her shirt was red.

"Hey I see you're better."

"Yeah... thanks for healing me." Ruby said as she made her way over to me.

"I think we are supposed to be at the cafeteria now." I said, she nodded and we both walked towards our destination.

We made it to the cafeteria and we both got in line to get breakfast. That is until I saw him.

"Snake." The traitor the person who lied to me! I loudly called out his name, he wore the same thing as every guy in this building. He turned around and smiled at me, which only caused my blood to boil. I walked towards him ready to give him a piece of my mind. When I got near him, the first thing I did was push him as hard as I could. After that I slapped him I went off, he just stood there and smiled down at me.

Everyone was fully aware what was happening. He took a hold of my wrist before I could even get another slap in. He looked at me straight into my eyes, he was ready to mind control me. I would have failed for it, if I didn't hear Gar calling out my name.

I turned to look at him, Wally was already pushing Snake trying to start a fight. I ran to Gar, at that moment I felt like he would be the one to understand me. I cried as I hugged him making his shirt wet. He told me not to worry about anything, but how couldn't I? Snake is the main reason why I am here.

We had to change classes so Ruby guide me to our next class. I was glad to hear that we had to meditation, so I could manage to get all these emotions together. I was calm, peace and quiet is what I needed. I was so into the meditation, I didn't realize I was levitating. Not until I had a weird sensation of people looking at me. I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

I felt so embarrassed that I fell to the floor, after my little show people went back to what they were doing. I was super glad that we only had a few minutes before going to our next class. So, I wouldn't have to be so weird about me accidentally levitating.

After several of impatient minutes passed by we began to walk to our next class. Which was us practicing combat, we were partner with random people. Either way I still was going to kick ass. After this class, we had combat and in that class I'll have a chance to terminate Snake once and for all.

My partner looked familiar to me, which gave me a sense of some weird dejavu. We were practicing our stanzas but for him it seemed personal. Because the boy punched me straight in the stomach. I had stumbled back grabbing my stomach, giving him the "what the fuck is wrong with you" look. But he wasn't stopping since he was coming for another hit.

I flinch and fell to the ground, people were already eyeing us, slowly gaining more attention from them. My opponent smiled at his achievement, making me look like the loser. He had stretched his arm towards me to help me get up. But I was not going to lost to him, not now not ever. I quickly got up and punched him straight in the face. As my knuckles impacted his cheek he made a turn and fell to the ground. I manage to bring everyone to laugh at what I had done.

He furiously got up and began to fight me not holding back, hoping he could regain his honor.

I silently laughed at his poor decision, I set him in a back position he was in the ground. And I had his arm twisted in his back making him yell in pain.

I was going to let go before a girl with green eyes and very tan skin attacked me from behind.

"What the hell?" I questioned as I stood from my fall.

"I do not wish to harm you, but you hurt my friend." She spoke with a weird accent, as she helped the boy on the floor.

I crossed my arms over my chest eyeing her, I looked around at everyone staring at us. This was a great opportunity to let everyone know I am no joke.

"If the boy wants to pick up a fight with me let him, but know I will simply end him." I stated with a very serious tone.

As the girl retreated since the speaker spoke about not fighting yet. Everyone else decided to go back to whatever they were doing. I looked at the boy who gave me a familiar look.

"You can sure hit." he informed as he touched his swollen cheek.

I chuckled "Here let me see." I said as I step closer to him.

At first he flinched thinking I would hit him again, but the he relaxed as my hands touched his cheek and began to heal it.

"Why do you seem so familiar to me?" I question.

He chuckles but doesn't reply but he questions me, "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I say as I retrieve my hand.

"Thanks, for healing me."

"You welcome, although I do feel threaten by your friend who keeps looking at me... angrily." I say as I look at the tan girl.

"St- I mean Kori? No she's not my girlfriend... yet."

I smiled but we ended the conversation there since, we had to go to get ready for combat class. We stayed in the gym but we had to sit on the bleachers. I sat with Ruby in the same spot from before, Gar was very entertained with a blond kid, and Wally was awfully quiet. I decided to let him be, right now I was eagerly waiting to destroy Snake.

As class started the speaker spoke "Now combat class, in this class you will have the ability to use your powers. Or any special abilities you have, the point to this class is to see who is the fastest, strongest, and wisest for combat. You and your opponent will fight until someone is on the ground and one person remains standing. Do we have any volunteers?"

I raised my hand with confidence ready to dominate anyone.

"Rachel you're chosen... please step to the battlefield."

Battlefield? Before I could even know what was happening the gym floor transformed into a battlefield. Wow this amazes me, I'm glad I'll have ground so I can win.

As I make my way down, Ruby gives me a look of good luck. I look around and search for Snake, as we make eye contact he simply smiles.

"Bastard." I whispered to myself.

I stood in the grand arena, ready to demolish anyone who dares to enter.

"Your opponent will be Lucy." the speaker says.

My eyes widen in shock, this can't possibly be true. That bitch is here too? I question myself.

I watch Lucy make her way to the fighting area, she smiles at me satisfy that I am shocked to see her here. She's wearing the same thing as every girl except all black. I would call her a widow but she still seems more like the devils daughter.

"Surprise?" she asked as she stood in the opposite side of me.

I shrugged, I was already mad that I would get to fight Snake. Now I have to fight this bitch again. Whatever I'll just get this over with.

"You will now begin your combat." The speaker announced.

I looked around, once more the attention was on us. An invisible force field had activated surrounding us both.

She looked at evilly, I only responded saying she was really the devils daughter. Which cause a few to snicker, I knew it pissed her of so why not?

"Perhaps, but I will destroy you." she said as she came barging in towards me at full speed, at smiled at her sudden action so I use my powers to send her back. Making her fly backwards impacting with the force field.

I smiled at the damaged I had caused her, then our scenery had changed to a more nature place, involving rocks, fire and water. Hmm how cool.

"You bitch!" Lucy called unto me.

"What are you going to do about it devil girl?" I retorted.

She growled at my comment, and ran towards me throwing punches, which I managed to dodge. That was until she managed to kick me in my stomach. It really hurt, especially since I manage to fall backwards, she then took the opportunity to get on top of me. Holding both of my arms on top of my head.

"I'll make your worst nightmares come to reality" she said as she looked at me making her eyes turn all black.

Once I looked at them I was all trapped, a million things flashed through my mind. The scenes were so horrifying I panic making my energy to blow her off of me.

"Get the fuck off of me." I yelled at her getting up, I suddenly felt anger risen within me and it felt as if I had no control over it… and it scared me.

"Not so tough are you?" she teased getting up from her fall.

Suddenly I had no control over my attacks, all I know is that the water from the ground began to rise and the rocks too. The fire that was provided began to burn the edges from the force fields. My powers then took Lucy and threw her around like a lifeless doll.

She was already unconscious when I let go of her, everyone seemed astonished as if I were some monster. Tears filled my eyes I questioned what was happening to me. I felt an electric shock so strong I fell to the ground. My energy and the will to live was suddenly decreasing the last thing I saw, was Lucy being carried away and guards surrounding me.

* * *

AN: I would like to apologize for the delay. Enjoy and please leave a review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 "Past Events."**_

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V**

Raven had confronted Snake, the guy that gave her location away to the vampire. She really did have guts to stand up to him, knowing how dangerous it was for her. I watched as she pushed him back and slapped him. He didn't return her action physically but he did harshly grab her wrist. Bringing her closer to him confronting her.

That's when I began to head over there, he was definitely not going to get away with such action. Rachel had tears in her eyes as he looked at her as if he were trying to control her. As Garfield called her name she turn and ran towards him.

I became envious of Garfield at the moment but I tried to focus on Snake.

"Don't you dare put another hand on her?" I snap at Snake coming face to face at him.

"Or what Kid Flash?" He questioned me somehow mocking me.

I was taken back since he knew my real identity. But I wasn't going to let him get to me.

"Back off Rachel or else!" I yelled pushing him back. With that I began to walk to the meditation room, leaving Snake behind.

I was really pissed that he managed to lay a figure at my precious Rachel. It would be the last time it would ever happen, and I'll make sure of that.

After that I witness Rachel meditating and floating around, somehow she reminded me of Raven. She was also astonished that she could even do such things. Everyone eyed her but it wasn't something big.

But now, she was fighting Lucy. A former enemy of hers, she was actually kicking ass. Until Lucy managed to get on top of her and looked at her for a while. I think it must have been bad because the way that Rachel reacted was bad.

She knocked out Lucy and she also summoned powers we didn't even know she had. Rachel seemed surprise since she started tearing up she seemed scared. I wanted nothing more than to help her, but I couldn't. Not even a few seconds past when guards came electrifying her down, knocking her out.

The only thing I could do at the moment was stay there and watch. I couldn't let people finding my attraction or the attention I give Rachel suspicious.

* * *

**Garfield's P.O.V**

I was completely surprised on what just occurred. I was actually pretty angry that they shot down Rachel. I mean she might have gone overboard but that's because Lucy or whatever that girl name is pissed her off. I think I would have done the same thing, but who knows what really happen to her.

We all watched as the robot took the lifeless Rachel out of the battle arena, and Lucy being taken away right behind her. The voice came to the speaker and announced that the winner was no other than Rachel.

People weren't surprise at that, I mean it was clear that Rachel had won the battle. The question was why Raven get electrified if she didn't do anything bad.

Everyone decided not to question things any further and clapped, not knowing what else to do. They all asked us to move to our next class, and we followed.

In this class we just needed to study, or learn knew information on whatever we liked. But it had to be in the library they had. I teamed up with Wally, Kori, Richard Adam, and this girl with them. I think her name was Bella or something.

My thoughts we focused on Rachel, there was just something about that girl. The way she lost control, and how she ended up fearing herself in the end. Many people might not have noticed but I did. The only reason why was because I've always noticed it on Raven.

"Who really is Rachel?" Richard asked us.

No one knew who she truly was, and Wally was awfully quiet too. He just stared to the floor obviously thinking about her.

"I honestly don't know who she is. The person I met doesn't match up to the girl Rachel is now." Wally finally answered.

We decided it was best not to push such a fragile topic. And somehow we ended up sharing people past.

Like Bella's and Snake.

If I heard right Bella loves the color orange. It does go well with her somewhat pale skin and orange-ish hair. But her tragedy occur about a year ago, when she was 15. But she isn't quite sure, since she says her memory is blurry now.

She enjoyed the nature, so she was always outside. One day she ran away from her home. She didn't exactly remember why, but she did leave and headed to a forest near where she lived. That forest was forbidden for anyone to pass by or even get close to. Because something super natural had happened there, and it was dangerous.

She went in there not knowing where else she could go. At the end she began to get contaminated with the toxin and acid in that place. She began to grow sick, and no one knowing where she was, she managed to live and get capture by these people.

But now she has the ability to control the nature and move tress and stuff. I thought it was pretty cool, but since then she doesn't know anything about her parents. She doesn't even remember them anymore. Which was pretty sad if you ask me.

Adam was another story, he was a young man. Dirty blond hair and somewhat muscular and fit to fight. He began to tell us that he had no idea how his parents had died, but for a fact they were no longer there. He lived in Africa before he got kidnapped, which was very interesting because the same thing happened to my parents when I lived there.

He was angry that he as a 17 year old got kidnapped and got taken away from where he lived. Because he got captured and sold as if he wore some sort of object. He had bought and the people experimented on him. The tortured him and injecting many things to him. And before he knew it he was able to see shadows and things that are invisible to the human eyes.

He began to connect with them and that's how he managed to break out and kill everyone there. But that was before he got capture and sent to the academy.

"Were your eyes really that color?" I questioned Adam.

"I don't recall my natural eye color, but right now my eyes are somewhat yellow. But when I summon my powers they are golden yellow." Adam responded.

We were about to tell them who we truly were so they could help us investigate. But we ran out of time, and we had to get going.

* * *

**Wally's P.O.V**

The class had ended and we were headed to the next. That class was the one where we learn how to control our powers. Luckily with my tremendous speed I managed to run away from them, without no one noticing.

I ended up skipping the class, trying to find Rachel. I ran as fast as the speed of light and before I knew it I found her. My face fell as I saw her, she was on the ground lifeless. I knocked on the glass hoping she was just asleep but she wasn't responding. I ran in there shaking her trying to wake her up.

I could barely feel her pulse, that's when I called for help.

* * *

Review... tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 **"Why**** do I feel this way?"**

* * *

**Rachel (Before Wally found her)**

I woke up only to find myself once more in the trouble cell. It wasn't the first time I've been here, and it's not a pretty place to be either. I just knew it wouldn't be the last time I would have to be in this place. I think they all felt threaten by me, I wouldn't blame them because I did too. I have no idea what happened, it was just so terrifying. Although it had to be related to what Lucy did to me.

I didn't have such a power before, but all of it sudden the power I had was so great it was taking over me. Just thinking about it, send chills down my spine. I despised being in the trouble cell, all I kept hearing were noises. But every time I turned around no one was there. All of a sudden I began to see flashbacks of the purple headed girl, she was with the green boy and by the looks of it she wasn't happy.

She was crying and he was trying to console her. She was crying even more since she didn't want her to see her like that. So she yelled at him, she said something to him that made him angry and he walked off. It seemed to me that the girl couldn't actually understand her own feelings. Like she had trouble showing how she really felt. But there was nothing she could do about it.

The flashback became a blur, all I heard was Wally's voice and he shaking me awake.

* * *

I began to regain conscious, now I was in the infirmary and Garfield was beside me looking at the ground.

"Gar?" I called out.

Garfield quickly looked at me. His eyes shine to know that I was finally awake.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me.

I nodded not having enough strength to speak again. I was in pain, as if all my bones had been crushed and severely injured. But I wasn't going to worry him.

"Where's Wally?" I questioned with the little energy I had left.

"His in the trouble cell, since he sneaked out of class to go find you."

I cursed under my breath, that dumbass is going to die there. I closed my eyes regaining some energy. I didn't have enough time to say anything since guards barged in to take me away. I said goodbye to Garfield before they took me away. I still had a lot of unanswered questions and feelings I needed to sort out. They were taking me to the trouble cell, where I saw Wally.

He came to me and hugged me, "I'm glad your okay, you had me worried." He said to me.

I didn't reply, and sat down facing the wall. He followed me and did the same thing, we sat there in silence until I spoke.

"Why?" I questioned still not getting the point on why he risked his well being to be here.

"Why what?" He asked confused not getting what I was trying to say.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I care about you, I had to make sure you were okay. I don't want to see you alone." He replied.

"You shouldn't pity me." I whispered.

"I don't pity you. Rachel I like you, I don't want you to suffer. I want you to be happy."

"Happy?" I asked in disbelief. I doubt I'll ever be happy, not knowing who I really am.

"How can I be happy, when half of the people here are trying to kill me?!" I yelled obviously getting irritated.

He didn't reply, he just stood there silent.

"How long are you going to be here?" I questioned trying to get rid of the silence hovering over us.

"For the night I think." He answered after seconds of thinking over it.

"Oh well get ready for the temperature to drop, and then it rises like hell." I warned him speaking from experience.

He nodded.

"Why do you always face the wall?" He questioned avoiding eye contact.

"Because if you face them, then they'll start bothering you." I responded.

At that moment I knew he didn't understand me, but he didn't question me any further about it.

I began to fall asleep, since I was still tired and drained from everything that had occur. The temperatures dropped leaving us cold in need of heat.

Wally in the other hand couldn't sleep, he stayed awake watching over Rachel. She was shivering in her sleep, he wanted to help her but he didn't want her to wake up. But since Rachel was half asleep he guided her towards him, and sat her between his legs to warm her up. Although this was a positioned only used by people that were actually going out, at the moment he didn't think about it like that.

He was glad that she was half asleep or else she would have killed him.

"Thanks." she mumbled in her sleep.

He mentally smiled and began to sleep, feeling safe and secure by her side.

The night seemed to be going fast for the two of them. Except for the Garfield who witness the whole thing, he felt anger strive inside him. He simply left the area and retrieve from the shadows and headed back to his cabin, he was clouded with such hatred feelings towards his friend. He didn't know why, but he just did. Rachel was nothing to him, although he felt so connected to her.

Why did he feel so attach to her?

Shouldn't he be worried about finding Raven? He knew that was his whole reason why he came here. But when he was with Rachel he felt like he was with Raven. Not entirely but it was enough to fill the void in his heart.

But why?

* * *

**Review... Tell me what you think.**


End file.
